


Близко и далеко

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Romance, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Юри не мог даже предположить, что это видео попадёт на глаза Виктору Никифорову, уже несколько недель общавшемуся с ним в сети под ником Михаил Аристархов...





	1. Нежданно-негаданно

**Author's Note:**

> Также публикуется на https://ficbook.net/readfic/5559960

После своего грандиозного провала на Финале Кубка Мира Юри не представлял, как сможет продолжать участвовать в соревнованиях. Казалось, что отныне все будут смеяться над ним, стоит только выйти снова на лёд. Это ж надо было так опозориться – первое место от конца… И это после того, как он в течение стольких лет пахал как проклятый. Так было всегда: на тренировках у Юри получалось более-менее хорошо исполнять сложные элементы, а на соревнованиях он волновался так, что потели ладони, подкашивались колени, и он мог думать лишь о том, что все на него будут смотреть, что его будут оценивать, а не о том, как войти в образ и наилучшим образом откатать свою программу. Поэтому и заваливал прыжки. И никто в этом не виноват, кроме него самого и его дурацкой привычки нервничать перед всяким хоть сколько-нибудь важным событием. Как Юри ни старался, он так и не смог избавиться от неё. И чем больше народу окружало его в ответственные моменты, тем больше ошибок он допускал из-за волнения. А в этот раз всё было намного хуже, потому что на него смотрели не только судьи и зрители, но и сам Виктор Никифоров. 

Он чувствовал себя теперь полным неудачником – мало того, что выступил так, что хуже некуда, так ещё и разревелся потом в туалете. Ещё и этот комментатор со своими дурацкими вопросами: «Что ты собираешься делать после Универа?», «Будешь тренироваться в Детройте?». Что Юри мог ему на это ответить? Ведь он и сам ни в чем сейчас не был уверен. А потом, когда появился Никифоров и предложил сфотографироваться с ним на память, оказалось, что хуже есть куда. На память о чём? Об этом грандиозном провале? Юри много лет мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь выйдет на один каток с Виктором Никифоровым, и облажался по полной программе, когда это наконец произошло. Так что сейчас ему хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, а не фотографироваться со своим кумиром, который наверняка видел это позорище, коим являлось его последнее выступление. Юри поспешил ретироваться. 

Он вернулся в Деторойт и продолжил тренироваться у Челестино, но с тех пор перестал получать удовольствие от катания. Всё чаще его посещали мысли о том, чтобы бросить всё, ибо какой смысл участвовать в соревнованиях, если не веришь в то, что сможешь победить? Провалившись на национальных соревнованиях, Юри пролетел, как фанера над Парижем, мимо чемпионата Четырёх континентов и чемпионата Мира. Но он был очень упрямым и не мог сдаться, поэтому с упорством пьяного продолжал биться об лёд на тренировках, пока его не свалил с ног грипп. Только тогда Юри позволил себе расслабиться и немного отдохнуть. Пока болел, только и делал, что жрал и спал, из-за чего быстро набрал вес. Измотанный непрерывными тренировками и постоянным самоедством организм настолько обрадовался этому отдыху, что не спешил выздоравливать – осложнение в виде пневмонии надолго выбило Кацуки из колеи. Не успел Юри отправиться от пневмонии, как снова подхватил какой-то зловредный вирус и охрип. Лечащий врач сказал, что у Кацуки слабый иммунитет и посоветовал ему отдохнуть у моря. Его родной город Хасецу находился у моря, поэтому, попрощавшись с тренером, Юри отправился домой, понятия не имея, вернётся ли он в Детройт. Он уже пять лет не видел родителей и сестру, а его пудель Вик за это время успел умереть, так и не дождавшись возвращения хозяина. 

Родные места кажутся немного иными всякий раз, когда возвращаешься даже из короткой поездки, что уж говорить о том, как они успели измениться за пять лет отсутствия Юри. И появление эскалатора на станции в Хасецу было лишь первой из замеченных им перемен. 

Ох, не так Юри рассчитывал вернуться. Если уж не победителем, то хотя бы не тем, кто пасёт задних. Хорошо, что теперь, чтобы снова не подхватить какую-нибудь инфекцию, в людных местах Юри носил маску. Она скрывала большую часть лица, и он мог не беспокоиться о том, что кто-то узнает в нём того фигуриста-неудачника, который завалил на Финале Кубка Мира всё, что только можно было завалить. Правда, она мешала дышать, а на железнодорожной станции Хасецу и без того было довольно душно, так что пришлось её опустить. Однако вскоре Юри, увидев плакаты со своим изображением на стенах, понял, что напрасно расслабился. Он замер перед одним из них и услышал позади себя крик: «Юри!» простой, как угол дома, Минако-сэнсэй, пришедшей его встречать и привлёкший к нему всеобщее внимание. А это было как раз то, чего Юри стремился избежать. И ведь не спрятаться, не скрыться. Потому что Минако, посчитав, что громогласных возгласов недостаточно, уже развернула транспарант с его именем.

Естественно, на Юри тут же стали показывать пальцами и обсуждать его так называемые успехи, спрашивать о его планах. Хуже всего было то, что какой-то пожилой мужчина вдруг захотел пожать ему руку. Юри снова натянул на нос повязку, стараясь спрятаться за неё, и наверняка дал бы дёру, если бы не Минако-сенсей, принявшаяся его воспитывать. Так что одними рукопожатиями на станции дело не ограничилось – Минако желала, чтобы чуть ли не весь город разделил с ней радость от встречи с Юри и потащила его здороваться со всеми встречными и поперечными. А сам Юри в тот момент хотел лишь одного – поскорее запереться в своей комнате и ни с кем не разговаривать. Даже с родными. Но разве это объяснишь Минако? Обязательно ведь снова начнёт читать нотации, да ещё со свойственной ей бесцеремонностью стукнет промеж лопаток, чтоб не ныл и перестал сутулиться. Так что пришлось Юрии соврать, что он устал от перелёта, чтобы она выпустила его из своих цепких ручек.

Родители были настолько добры, что не стали ругать сына ни за долгое отсутствие, ни за отросшее пузо. Зато Мари, отбросив ненужные, по её мнению, церемонии, сразу спросила, что он собирается делать дальше. Японский бог! Да Юри и сам пока не знал. Он считал, что умеет только кататься, да и то плохо, поэтому совершенно не представлял, чем будет заниматься даже в ближайшем будущем. Он приехал домой в надежде, что окунувшись в благодатную атмосферу своего детства, вспомнит, каково это – просто получать удовольствие от катания, не заботясь о победах и поражениях, не думая о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Ну а если не получится, то, скорее всего, придётся, как и сестра, заняться семейным бизнесом и помогать родителям с Ю-топией. Это была не самая плохая работа, но Юри пока не был готов перечеркнуть всё то, чем он жил почти двадцать лет. И вернуться на лёд тоже был не готов.

Дни шли, а Юри всё так же не представлял, как заставить себя сделать выбор и начать двигаться в каком-либо направлении. Он застрял в этом неопределённом состоянии, и необходимость принять какое-то решение ещё глубже загоняла его в депрессию. Казалось, что даже Виктор Никифоров смотрел на него с плакатов на стенах его комнаты укоризненно. Вопросы Пхичита и Челестино о том, как скоро он собирается вернуться, только расстраивали Юри, поэтому он перестал выходить с ними на связь. Хандру он привычно заедал котлетами и прочими вкусностями, которые в изобилии готовила мама, и целыми днями не вылазил из своей комнаты, ища в интернете новую информацию о Викторе Никифорове. Виктор был по-прежнему прекрасен и успешен: он выиграл национальные соревнования, чемпионат Европы и был явным лидером на предстоявшем чемпионате Мира. Тем не менее, находились некоторые индивидуумы, которые осмеливались утверждать, что Никифоров уже не тот, что в этом сезоне он не показал ничего нового. С одним из таких умников и сцепился Юри на каком-то фигурнокатательном форуме.

«Человек может устать даже от любимого дела, тем более фигурист от постоянных изнурительных тренировок. А ещё оттого, что набор обязательных элементов, которые необходимо выполнить в короткой и в обязательной программе, строго регламентирован правилами ИСУ, и любое отклонение от него карается штрафными баллами. Сегодня почти невозможно выдумать новый элемент, потому что всё, что физически может выполнить спортсмен, уже сделано до нас, и выше головы не прыгнешь, - писал он, задетый отношением к своему кумиру. – Музыка, которую можно брать для создания программ, тоже порядком затёрта, так что нелегко найти новые оригинальные мелодии, которые до этого не использовал бы кто-то из твоих предшественников. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что Никифоров к концу сезона устал. Прежде чем обвинять его, попробовал бы ты сам изо дня в день по шесть часов выкладываться на льду, создавая что-то новое и оригинальное».

«Я пробовал», - ответил пользователь под ником Михаил Аристархов.

«Я тоже, и у меня не очень-то получалось», - написал Юри.

«У меня тоже в последнее время не получается кататься так, как я хотел бы. Причём как раз по тем причинам, которые ты назвал», - ответил Михаил.

«А у меня из-за волнения», - признался Юри.

«Думаешь, Никифоров не волнуется?». – Рядом с этим комментарием красовался смайлик.

«А ему-то зачем волноваться с такой техникой? Он давно уже заработал себе репутацию, с которой ничего не страшно», - удивился Юри.

Они бы долго ещё могли переписываться, если бы завсегдатаи форума не стали возмущаться флудящей парочкой, из-за чего им пришлось перебраться в личные сообщения. Они болтали там ещё около часа. Сначала, конечно же, обсудили недавние прокаты Виктора, потом переключились на его соперников. Оказалось, что Михаил любил тех же фигуристов, что и Юри, им нравилась та же музыка и, самое главное, оба считали, что техника – важная часть хорошего выступления, но не самая главная, отдавая предпочтение артистизму. Странно, но Юри не помнил никого из русских фигуристов по имени Михаил. Наверное, это кто-то малоизвестный, решил он и не стал особо допытываться, тем более, что его сетевой знакомый сказал, что очень устал от этого сезона, от груза ожиданий, которые ему во что бы то ни стало всё время нужно было оправдывать.

Они стали общаться каждый день, и вскоре Юри уже не мыслил себя без этой ночной переписки, из-за которой потом спал чуть ли не до полудня. После этих коротких сообщений, которыми они перебрасывались, ему снова хотелось кататься, хотелось снова встретиться на одном льду с Виктором. 

«Был бы я Виктором, то не стал бы волноваться перед соревнованиями», - как-то написал он Михаилу.

«А ты представь, что ты и есть Виктор», - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз предложил ему тот.

И однажды Юри осмелился это сделать – пришёл в ледовый дворец и откатал на радость Юко и её тройняшкам произвольную программу Никифорова, вживаясь в любимый образ, стремясь хоть немного приблизиться к своему идеалу. Одного не учёл, что не по годам развитые дочурки Юко сняли всё это на телефон и оперативно слили видео на ютуб. Пренеприятное событие для того, кто стремился избежать публичности. Юри не мог даже предположить, что это видео попадёт на глаза Виктору Никифорову, уже несколько недель общавшемуся с ним в сети под ником Михаил Аристархов.

 

Ближе к концу сезона Виктор был до крайности измотан. Он всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы после победы на чемпионате Мира бросить фигурное катание и уйти в зените славы, пока не вышел в тираж. Всё надоело. Устал. Надоело постоянно оправдывать чьи-то ожидания, много раз за сезон откатывать одни и те же программы, стремясь вложить в них не только максимум сложных элементов, но и душу, устал всё время быть улыбающимся лицом страны. Ему конечно нравилось внимание прессы и фанов, он купался в их любви, получая от этого мощный заряд энергии. Но сейчас он устал даже от этого. Хотелось чего-то нового, например, сменить обстановку или заняться чем-то другим, хотя бы какое-то время побыть не Виктором-победителем, Виктором-звездой, а простым человеком, иначе недолго слететь с катушек. Едва не слетел в прошлом году с Крисом Джакометти, когда отмечали завершение чемпионата Мира в Шанхае. До сих пор стыдно вспоминать, где и как они куролесили.

Виктору захотелось узнать, замечают ли зрители, что в последнее время с ним что-то неладно и, зарегистрировавшись на форуме фигурного катания, начал критиковать себя, чтобы понять, как на самом деле относятся к нему любители фигурного катания, как воспринимают его последние прокаты. Среди гневных отповедей фанатов внимание Виктора привлёк один комментарий, где человек высказал примерно то же самое, что думал сам Виктор. Оказалось, что парень тоже занимается фигурным катанием. У них завязался диалог, в ходе которого Виктор какое-то время гадал, кто из его знакомых мог скрываться под ником Киёши, а потом бросил эти попытки. Потому что ему понравилось общаться с тем, кто считал его обычным человеком, чьи мысли были созвучны его мыслям, кому он мог пожаловаться на усталость и получить в ответ понимание и приглашение приехать в гости и отдохнуть на горячих источниках.

«У нас в Хасецу очень красиво. Конечно, ещё не настолько тепло, чтобы можно было купаться в море, но скоро зацветёт сакура. Можно просто гулять по берегу моря или сидеть в парке перед замком и любоваться прекрасным видом, можно часами отмокать в онсэне, а потом пить сакэ и отсыпаться, как делает большинство постояльцев нашей гостиницы», - писал ему Киёши.

Предложение было заманчивым, но Виктор колебался до тех пор, пока не прочёл слова благодарности от Киёши за совет представить, что он и есть Никифоров, а на следующий день увидел на ютубе свою произвольную программу в исполнении того самого Кацуки Юри, который вис на его шее на банкете в Сочи и упрашивал стать его тренером. Чёрт, а в этом Юри действительно что-то было, он явно был способен на большее, чем продемонстрировал тогда на Финале Кубка Мира. Виктор погуглил, где сейчас находится Кацуки, и выяснил, что тот вернулся в родной Хасецу. Вот тут-то в его голову в первый раз закралась мысль, кем мог быть его сетевой знакомый, а вслед за ней – подозрение, что Юри неслучайно познакомился с ним в сети, что пытается таким образом заполучить его в тренеры. Нет, наверное, это просто паранойя, он ведь был заныкан под таким ником, который не знал никто из друзей.

Отбросив сомнения, Виктор решил принять предложение Киёши и разобраться на месте. На радостях тот отсыпал ему в ответ кучу смайликов и написал адрес гостиницы, которой владела его семья. Обещал встретить его в аэропорту Фукуоки и спрашивал, как сможет узнать его.

«Это очень просто – со мной будет королевский пудель, такой, как у меня на аватарке», - ответил Виктор, всё ещё не желая раскрывать своё инкогнито. Решил, что сделает сюрприз.

«Как у Никифорова?» - уточнил Киёши.

«Именно», - написал в ответ Виктор и усмехнулся, представив его рожу, когда тот поймёт, что это и есть пудель Никифорова, ведущий на поводке своего хозяина.

 

Сюрприз не удался – на станции его никто не встретил. А тот глазастенький паренёк в маске, чем-то похожий на Кацуки, долго пялившийся на него, растворился в толпе, стоило только улыбнуться и сделать шаг в его сторону. Наверное, это был не он. Виктор попытался связаться с пригласившим его Киёши, но того не было сейчас в сети. Так что пришлось ему самостоятельно добираться до Ю-топии. 

Юри был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда Михаил написал, что скоро приедет к нему в гости. Он упросил отца выделить его другу самую большую комнату, а маму – приготовить кацудон для дорогого гостя. Глядя на столь бурную деятельность, Минако сказала, что он ведёт себя, словно девушка на выданье, ждущая жениха. Юри вспыхнул, заявил ей, что Михаил ему просто друг, и выскочил во двор, чтобы по маминой просьбе расчистить снег. Даром, что уже апрель, снега навалило столько, что он управился нескоро. Пришлось бежать на станцию, чтобы не опоздать на электричку. Уже в вагоне Юри обнаружил, что второпях забыл взять свой мобильный. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не перепутает номер рейса и что из-за внезапного снегопада самолётам не запретили посадку в Фукуоке.

Примчавшись в здание аэропорта, Юри вздохнул с облегчением, увидев, что самолёт прибыл почти вовремя. Вот только единственным пассажиром с пуделем оказался Виктор Никифоров. Странно, что он тут забыл? Юри поспешил убраться с глаз его долой, надеясь, что Виктор не узнал его. Где же Михаил? Возможно, Юри перепутал номер рейса? Может быть, у Михаила что-то случилось, и он не смог приехать, а Юри из-за хлопот по хозяйству пропустил его сообщение. Покрутившись в аэропорту ещё пару часов и встретив следующий самолёт из Токио, Юри, кляня себя за забывчивость, решил вернуться домой.

У главного входа в Ю-топию на него налетел здоровенный пудель. Юри ничуть не расстроился из-за того, что пёс сбил его с ног. Напротив, обрадовался, что друг благополучно добрался, несмотря на то, что они разминулись в аэропорту. Он подбежал к дежурившему за стойкой отцу, чтобы узнать, где сейчас Михаил.

\- Юри, почему ты не сказал, что твой друг Виктор Никифоров? – огорошил его отец. – Он сейчас на источниках.

\- Что? – Юри открыл рот от удивления, не в силах переварить эту информацию, а потом пулей понёсся в онсэн.

В одном из бассейнов действительно сидел Никифоров.

\- Ви-виктор, почему вы здесь? – заикаясь от волнения, спросил Юри.

 

С офонаревшим видом Кацуки влетел в онсэн, где откисал после долгой дороги Виктор. Сомнений быть не могло, Юри и Киёши – это один тот же субъект, до крайности растерянный субъект. Значит, до последнего не понимал, с кем общался в сети и кого именно должен был встретить в аэропорту. Глаза у Юри были, как у той мышки… Какой милашка. Такое вряд ли сыграешь настолько достоверно, так что не было со стороны Кацуки никакого коварного умысла. Забыв от избытка чувств, что слово не воробей, вылетит – не поймаешь, Виктор поднялся из воды в чём мать родила и заявил:

\- Юри, с сегодняшнего дня я твой тренер.


	2. Не все коту масленица...

Виктор взял под мышку подушку и в сопровождении Маккачина направился в комнату Юри. С момента приезда им так и не удалось нормально поговорить. Несмотря на все попытки Виктора, Юри, как назло, был по дому неконтактен – на вопросы не отвечал, а от прикосновений так вообще шарахался. Странно, если учесть тот факт, что до этого в сети они свободно общались. Правда, оба о своей личной жизни там особо не распространялись, и теперь Виктору не терпелось заполнить этот пробел и узнать как можно больше о Юри.

Если бы дело было в России, то развязать язык застенчивому подопечному было бы проще простого, посидев с ним вечерком на кухне за рюмкой чая. Однако тут их вряд ли пустят на кухню, где Хироко-сан готовила еду не только для членов семьи, но и для немногочисленных постояльцев Ю-топии, а общий зал, где им подавали ужин, не располагал к задушевным беседам, ведь там не представлялось возможным остаться с глазу на глаз. Однако Виктор не унывал. Он решил, что надо просто сразу перейти ко второму этапу, обычно следующему за традиционными русскими ночными посиделками на кухне, - долгим задушевным разговорам в темноте спальни.

Юри ещё не пришёл в себя после того, как увидел Виктора голым в онсэне и осознал, что всё это время под видом безвестного Михаила с ним переписывался сам Никифоров. Ему стало очень стыдно за то, что он писал о Викторе. Другой человек на месте Никифорова наверняка бы обиделся за то, что ему перемывают кости, но Виктор вместо этого приехал к нему в гости и остался, чтобы тренировать его. Всё это до сих пор не укладывалось в голове Юри. Он поднёс ладони к пылающим щекам, вспомнив недавнюю сцену в комнате, которую выделили Виктору. 

В последнее время Юри предпочитал виртуальное общение. Потому что там он мог быть не застенчивым фигуристом средней руки, а кем-то иным. Потому что в любой момент можно было без каких бы то ни было извинений и объяснений выйти из сети, если разговор заходил не в ту степь. Мало ли что могло случиться со связью, например, отключился интернет, завис комп или человеку вдруг срочно понадобилось выйти в реал. Правда, при разговорах с Михаилом у Юри никогда не возникало такого желания. А вот из-за Виктора, постоянно нарушавшего все мыслимые и немыслимые границы личного пространства, ему довольно скоро захотелось уйти из реала в сеть или на худой конец просто в свой внутренний космос. Однако это было бы невежливо по отношению к гостю.

Юри допускал, что, может быть, он всё неправильно понял, и Виктор вовсе не пытался с ним флиртовать, или у Никифорова это происходило на уровне условных рефлексов из-за инстинктивного желания нравиться. Зачем? Ведь от него и так все писают кипятком, стоит лишь тряхнуть чёлкой и подмигнуть. Тем более, зачем ему флиртовать с ничем не примечательным японским фигуристом, который того и гляди перейдёт в весовую категорию борцов сумо? Как бы то ни было, лукавые взгляды голубых глаз и чересчур откровенные прикосновения привели Юри в неописуемое волнение. Вопросы, которые задавал ему Виктор, были чересчур личными. Разве можно было что-то ответить, когда сердце колотилось так, словно он собирался выпрыгнуть из самолёта без парашюта. А когда Виктор взял его за подбородок и заглянул в глаза, Юри почувствовал себя кроликом, которого вот-вот проглотит удав. Было ужасно неловко, немного страшно, и вместе с тем хотелось, чтобы Виктор как можно дольше не отпускал его. Всё это было ужасно неправильно. Негоже испытывать такие чувства к своему тренеру, причём к мужчине-тренеру, пусть тот и красив, как дюжина греческих богов вместе взятых. Особенно дико было вдруг оказаться объектом его интереса после того, как десять лет разве что не молился на плакаты с его изображением. С трудом разорвав зрительный контакт, Юри буркнул что-то односложное и бросился прочь от этого ходячего искушения в наброшенной на голое тело юкате, поминутно сползающей с плеча. И вот теперь, лёжа на кровати в своей комнате, он пытался разобраться с обуревавшими его чувствами. Получалось из рук вон плохо. Виктор-человек, Виктор-кумир и Виктор-друг никак не хотели объединяться в единое целое. Внезапно раздался стук в дверь и голос Никифорова:

\- Юри, давай спать вместе. Я так мало о тебе знаю.

«Ох, мамочки! Это он в каком смысле?» – переполошился Юри, и, чтобы не спалиться, стал срывать со стен плакаты с изображениями Виктора. Не хотелось, чтобы тот принял его за очередного так и не вышедшего из детства фаната. 

К счастью, его кумир был настолько утомлён длительным перелётом и расслаблен тёплой водой из чудесных источников, что не имел в виду ничего иного, кроме совместного отхода ко сну под аккомпанемент храпа Маккачина. Что поделаешь, пёс уже далеко не молод. Как гостеприимный хозяин Юри постелил себе на полу, намереваясь уложить Виктора на свою кровать, но тот сказал, что не хочет причинять такие неудобства и расположился на импровизированной лёжке из брошенного на пол футона. Юри юркнул под одеяло и прикинулся мёртвым. Так что пришлось с удовольствием растянувшемуся на жёстком полу Виктору тихо сам с собою вести беседу.

На следующий день Юри ждало разочарование: Виктор дал понять, что таким поросятам нельзя выходить на каток, не рискуя проломить лёд. Так и сказал, мол, не начнёшь кататься, Кацуки, пока не вернёшь себе такую же форму, какая у тебя была на прошлогоднем Финале Кубка Мира. Юри удивился, как Виктор сумел запомнить его, увидев лишь мельком, да и то издалека. Однако возражать не стал, ведь он и сам себе не нравился с этим брюшком и упадническим настроением, из-за которого, собственно он его и наел. 

К концу недели Виктор загонял его так, что к вечеру Юри плёлся домой, высунув язык, как Маккачин, и мгновенно засыпал, едва стоило голове коснуться подушки. Бег по пересечённой местности, предписанные Никифоровым упражнения для всех групп мышц в тренажёрном зале и занятия в балетной студии Минако отнимали все силы. В желудке предательски урчало, когда на ужин Виктор с аппетитом трескал кацудон, а Юри приходилось довольствоваться отварными овощами и салатом из морской капусты. Ну где справедливость? Никифоров жрал, как не в себя, даже на ночь, и при этом нисколько не поправлялся, а Юри приходилось морить себя голодом и бегать, как заяц, чтобы избавиться от лишних килограммов. «Не в коня корм», – как-то бросил Виктор загадочную фразу, объясняя сей странный феномен. 

Хоть Кацуки и чувствовал себя порой загнанной лошадью, но ему нравилось, как меняется его тело. Собственное отражение в зеркале больше не вызывало желания отвести взгляд, напротив, побуждало пристальнее всмотреться в глаза, в глубине которых появилось нечто новое. Внутри, грозя разорвать грудную клетку, разрасталось ощущение счастья. Только позволь себе раскрыть рот, как оно выплеснется наружу. Юри опасался того, что может за этим последовать, и потому молчал. И без того ему казалось, что все вокруг замечают, что он до неприличия счастлив. Счастлив тем, что в качестве поощрения за свои старания регулярно получал в подарок улыбку Виктора, похожую на ласковое прикосновение весеннего солнышка. Счастлив, что сам словно бы становится выше, красивее, увереннее в себе, стремясь дотянуться до него.

Лишь одно омрачало эту радость – Юри был уверен, что Виктор слишком хорош для него. Поэтому и не позволял себе предаваться несбыточным мечтаниям, а Виктору не давал проникнуть к себе в душу, опасаясь, что тот разочаруется и уедет домой. Но Виктор продолжал приставать к нему с расспросами, не понимая, что Юри быстро уставал от общения и для восстановления душевных сил нуждался в одиночестве столь же сильно, как другие страдали от него. 

Виктор не понимал, почему, пытаясь установить доверительные отношения с Юри, раз за разом наталкивался на отчуждение. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя эдаким Пигмалионом, однако хотелось бы получить в ответ не только сдержанные изъявления благодарности от своей Галатеи, но и хоть какие-то проявления симпатии. Однако при любой попытке установить более доверительные отношения Юри по-прежнему уползал в раковину и захлопывал створки. Порой Виктора поражало его умение делать морду кирпичом, особенно после всех его художеств в Сочи.

Не успел Юри свыкнуться с постоянным присутствием Никифорова, как из далекой России прибыл еще один незваный гость, соседство с которым оказалось гораздо менее приятным. Дебют малолетнего хулигана Юрия Плисецкого в Хасецу начался с дружеского пинка под зад Юри, за которым последовало высказывание претензий. Похоже, пацан явился сюда за тем, чтобы спустить Кацуки с небес на землю, и это ему прекрасно удавалось. Плисецкий хотел, чтобы Виктор вернулся в Россию и поставил ему программу, он обвинял Юри в том, что тот присвоил его. В любой другой ситуации Юри наверняка стушевался бы, но дело касалось Никифорова, и он не собирался уступать его этому нахалюге. Только не сейчас, когда он только почувствовал вкус счастья и поверил в свои силы. А это значило, что ему нужно было превзойти Юрия в исполнении короткой программы, поставленной для них Виктором. Задача не из легких, особенно если учесть его эмоциональную нестабильность в ответственных ситуациях, постоянные провокации со стороны мелкого и проблемы с приземлением прыжков.

Однако была во всём этом и положительная сторона – часть внимания и кипучей энергии Виктора была теперь направлена на Юрио, и Юри внезапно почувствовал, что ему не достаёт всего того, что раньше так смущало его, что ему хочется, чтобы Виктор был сосредоточен только на нём.

Виктору тоже было несладко. Каждый день наблюдать в онсене аппетитную задницу Юри, и не сметь, как бы случайно, прикоснуться к ней в присутствии мелкого. Вот уж не думал, что ему придётся сосать лапу в Хасецу, а попал в такое положение, что хоть на свои плакаты, вывалившиеся однажды из шкафа Юри, дрочи. Но разве так делают порядочные тренеры? Хорошие тренеры мотивируют своих спортсменов, и Виктор тоже пытался делать это, как мог, - решил устроить между Юриками соревнование. Кто ж знал, что разыгрывать эти двое будут его, словно бесприданницу Ларису из одноимённой пьесы. Нет, Никифоров, тебе явно сперма в голову стукнула, если в неё приходят такие сравнения. Нужно срочно лечить её проверенным русским народным средством – алкоголем. Конечно, местное саке не идёт ни в какое сравнение с водкой, но за неимением лучшего сгодится и оно, и Минако-сенсей в качестве собутыльника, судя по тому, как она периодически выпивала с тренером (чокаясь с бутылкой сакэ) и начинала говорить за жизнь. Может, хоть у неё удастся выведать, есть ли кто-нибудь у Юри, и начать действовать сообразно полученной информации.


	3. Одиночество в сети

Видимо, Виктор всё же перебрал лишнего, раз решил излить душу Юри не устно, а письменно на том самом сайте, где они случайно познакомились. На дикой смеси английского и русского командно-матерного он писал, что очень скучает по своему другу Киёши, по их задушевным беседам и не понимает причин такой отстранённости Юри. Ещё он писал о том, что важный этап его жизни закончился, и он не представляет, каким будет следующий, что тренер из него еле-еле говно, если он не может наладить контакт с учениками. Виктор признавался, что и сам не понимает, почему приехал сюда. То видео попалось ему на глаза как раз тогда, когда он задумался над тем, что делать дальше со своей жизнью, которая на самом деле далеко не так феерична, как может показаться со стороны. И на обратной стороне медали всегда одиночество и непонимание. 

Короче, что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке. А если учесть, что даже в трезвом состоянии Никифоров за словом в карман не лез, то его нетрезвых откровений хватило бы на пару сенсационных статей в прессе и как минимум одно ток-шоу из серии: «Поплачьте, не сдерживайтесь…». К несчастью, а может быть, к счастью, Виктор нажал кнопку «Отправить» до того, как успел перечесть сии бредни, и сообщение полетело по всемирной паутине к адресату, который находился в соседней комнате, хотя порой казалось, что сейчас он был гораздо дальше, чем тогда, когда Виктор общался с ним, находясь в Петербурге.

Наутро, протрезвев, Виктор с замиранием сердца проверил личные сообщения, но ответа не последовало. Не было его ни на следующее утро, ни через день или два. То ли Юри не удосужился прочесть его излияния, то ли профессионально делал морду кирпичом. 

Юри же сейчас было попросту не до того, чтобы зависать в сети. Голова была занята другим. «Где я и где эрос?» - который раз вздыхал Кацуки, оттачивая элементы, раз уж он пока не мог попасть в настроение своей короткой программы. Как же его отыскать? Озарение пришло внезапно во время ужина, когда он увидел, с какой страстью Виктор вгрызается в кацудон. Вот если бы Виктор смотрел на него так… Нет, лучше пусть не смотрит, не то Юри сгорит со стыда, ведь он и от менее откровенных взглядов краснеет. Но если это нужно для программы, которая поможет ему победить наглого русского мальчишку, грозящего забрать Виктора в Россию, то он станет самым лучшим кацудоном для Виктора.

 

Наверное, причина прежних неудач Юри крылась в том, что он не мог чётко для себя сформулировать, чего именно он хочет. Теперь же он твёрдо знал это, и, не замечая препятствий, упорно шёл к цели. Сейчас больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы Виктор остался с ним, и готов был в лепёшку расшибиться, лишь бы только откатать лучше Юрио. Собственно он и расшибался ежедневно то о лёд, то колючую проволоку злословия русской феи, то о барьеры, которые сам же выстроил вокруг себя, чтобы хоть немного снизить постоянный стресс от взаимодействия с окружающим миром. Хотя зачастую и было больно до слёз, зато изредка Юри казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он прошибёт эту стену насквозь, вырываясь наружу. Если только раньше его сердце не разобьётся на тысячи сверкающих осколков и не рассыплется по льду мелким крошевом, оттого что Виктор сейчас настолько близко, что можно коснуться его рукой, но по-прежнему остаётся таким же блистательным и недостижимым, как раньше, когда Юри мог смотреть лишь на его изображения на плакатах и на экране монитора. Не стоит верить его улыбкам и попыткам установить неформальные отношения. Никифорову просто стало скучно, вот он и решил разнообразить свою жизнь, приехав в Хасецу и вскружив голову скромному японскому юноше. Как только наиграется в тренера, как только Юри ему наскучит, Виктор уедет в Россию. И тогда жизнь Юри закончится, он вернётся в своё прежнее серое безрадостное существование. Только потом, после того, как поверил в возможность счастья и почти ощутил его вкус, будет намного хуже. Поэтому Юри продолжал шарахаться от Виктора.

Наверное так продолжалось бы и дальше, если бы однажды ночью, когда Юри не мог уснуть из-за боли в растёртых до крови ступнях, он не зашёл почитать новости на том самом сайте. Юри очень удивился, когда обнаружил письмо от Виктора. Странно. Зачем писать, если в любой момент можно поговорить? Поправка, можно было бы поговорить, если бы Юри не отмораживался. Читая письмо, Юри всё больше поражался. Тот человек, который написал ему, был далеко не таким уверенным в себе, как пятикратный чемпион мира Виктор Никифоров. Оказывается, у Виктора тоже есть проблемы и сомнения, и это перевернуло устоявшуюся картину мира в голове Юри. Виктор, приехавший помочь Юри справиться с его проблемами, оказывается, тоже нуждался в помощи и поддержке. И он написал об этом Юри, значит, именно Юри и должен ему помочь. Но как, если он даже с собственными комплексами справиться не в состоянии. Виктор обратился к нему, и теперь наверняка думает, что ученик разочаровался в нём, если до сих пор не ответил. Нужно было срочно что-то делать.

Странно, Юри ведь было всё равно, кем являлся в реальной жизни тот человек, с которым он столь откровенно общался в сети. Это мог быть кто угодно: инвалид-колясочник, унылая овуляшка бальзаковского возраста или скучающий подросток. Но почему тогда Юри до сих пор не смог принять того, что его сетевым знакомым оказался Виктор Никифоров? Как будто кумиры не зависают в сети и не имеют обычных человеческих слабостей. Это письмо как раз и было признанием в слабостях. Из него было видно, насколько растерян и не уверен в своём будущем был сейчас Виктор. Разве не должен был Юри помочь ему? Он не мог переступить через свою застенчивость, не мог сказать вслух всего, что думал и чувствовал. Проще было тоже написать письмо и отправить его через Интернет, как это сделал Виктор. Отправить и затаиться, вновь дистанцировавшись от человека, чьё присутствие заставляло его сердце трепетать. Слово-то какое высокопарное. Словно перекочевавшее в его лексикон прямиком из любовных романов, которые так любила читать в детстве тайком от родителей Мари.

Юри засел писать ответ. Послание получилось не меньшим по размеру, чем письмо Виктора, и таким же сумбурным. Сейчас, когда Юри писал Никифорову, его страх не имел значения. Важным было только желание помочь Виктору найти цель и смысл жизни, собрать нового себя из того калейдоскопа радужных осколков, в которые превратилась его жизнь. Впервые он обращался не к Виктору-кумиру, а к Виктору-человеку, давал советы, признавался в своей неуверенности. В письме Юри не был таким зажатым, как в реальной жизни, потому что Киёши был другим человеком, таким, каким он сам хотел бы быть, но мог позволить себе только под сетевым ником. Юри знал, что если возьмётся перечитывать и править это письмо, то никогда не осмелится послать его адресату, поэтому сразу же его отправил, а потом долго ворочался на своей постели не в силах уснуть.

Странные мысли крутились в его голове. Наверное, будь Юри девушкой, всё было бы намного проще. Тогда ему не нужно было бы сдерживать свои чувства, и они с Виктором могли бы пожениться и вместе поехать в Россию. Девушка. Наверное, в этом что-то есть, подумал Юри, проваливаясь в сон. Не зря же он выбрал для выступления старый костюм Виктора, отражавший и женское, и мужское начало. Нужно попробовать двигаться чуть иначе. Только тренироваться придётся там, где его не могут увидеть, и с тем, кто знает толк в изящных и женственных движениях. С Минако-сенсей. Она хоть и прямолинейна едва ли не до грубости, но всегда поддерживала Юри, и не станет смеяться над его идеей.

 

Он летел на волнах музыки, растворяясь в ней и в своих чувствах. Сейчас можно было себе их позволить. Только на льду, только во время проката, только для Виктора. Юри был одновременно и натянутой тетивой лука, и выпущенной из него стрелой, неумолимо несущейся к цели. Он не думал о прыжках. Спинным мозгом чувствуя прикованный к себе взгляд Виктора, лицо которого без очков он видеть сейчас не мог, Юри стремился лишь к тому, чтобы стать для него таким же желанным, как кацудон, который тот с аппетитом наворачивал по вечерам. 

Виктор так смотрел на Юри, что мелкий, поняв, что проиграл, психанул и свалил в закат. Но в тот момент ни Виктор, ни Юри, деля одну радость на двоих, не обратили на это внимания. Наконец-то Никифоров видел перед собой на льду того Юри, который поразил его в Сочи. Наконец-то Кацуки раскрылся перед ним в своём письме. Виктор умел читать между строк и всё понял. Осталось только вытащить из этого зажатого мальчишки того, настоящего Юри, который мог свободно общаться в сети и, не задумываясь о том, как на него смотрят и что о нём подумают, станцевать на пилоне, затмив самого Криса Джакометти.


	4. Признания

\- И всё равно я не понимаю, почему ты на мне женился, я же не выиграл золотую медаль, - вздохнул Юри, устраиваясь поудобнее на плече Виктора. 

Ему до сих пор не верилось, что это не сон, что парные кольца на их руках превратились в настоящие обручальные. Скромная церемония, буднично прошедшая в центральной Консерватории Ду Режишту Цивил Лиссабона, не добавляла реализма происходящему в кратком перерыве между чередой соревнований. И вместо медового месяца у молодожёнов впереди был Чемпионат Мира.

\- Я понял, что никак иначе не смогу затащить тебя в постель. А ведь поначалу казалось, что из тебя можно лепить, как из пластилина, - ответил Виктор, ероша его волосы.

\- Ты и лепил по своему образу и подобию, - Юри прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как Виктор бесцеремонно прикасался к нему в онсене под видом того, что надо поработать над растяжкой, приближая своё лицо вплотную к его лицу и явно наслаждаясь растерянностью своего ученика. Сам теперь не понимал, как выдержал это испытание. 

\- До меня дошло, что это неправильно, и решил дать тебе возможность проявить себя. На Кубке Китая я окончательно понял, что на тебя нельзя давить. Ну, разве что иногда, - Виктор улыбнулся и легонько надавил пальцем на сфинктер своего мужа.

\- Виктор! Прекрати! – возмущённо выдохнул Юри. 

Он только начал вспоминать, как Никифоров позволил ему самому выбирать музыку для своей произвольной программы, как он был счастлив оказанным доверием и рад, что у него получилось не разочаровать тренера. И вдруг его так резко выдернули из приятных воспоминаний не менее приятные, но чересчур будоражащие ощущения. Стоит ему поддаться безжалостным ласкам Виктора, и они уже не смогут остановиться. Сейчас Юри было очень хорошо, однако, признаться, ему немного не хватало той окрылённости, как тогда в Хасецу, когда всё ещё было неопределённым, когда их отношения балансировали на грани деловых и романтических, когда он внезапно поверил в то, что для него нет ничего невозможного, что он может добиться всего, стоит только захотеть и быть упорным в достижении своей цели. Хотелось сохранить свои чувства в тайне даже от самых близких людей и одновременно рассказать о них всему миру. Распахнуть душу и поделиться со всеми любовью, которая переполняла его сердце, выплёскиваясь через край. Юри много лет хранил её в дальнем закутке своей души, но в присутствии Виктора она разрослась и заполнила собой всё его существо.

\- Что именно? – Виктор недоуменно уставился на него своими небесно-голубыми глазами. Ни дать ни взять ангел, если конечно у ангелов бывают такие порочные улыбки.

\- Прекрати дразнить меня, - Юри решительно убрал его руку от греха подальше.

\- Только не говори, что это тебе не нравится, - Виктор сгрёб его в охапку, не обращая внимания на сопротивление.

Дразнить Юри было его излюбленным развлечением с первого вечера в Хасецу. Потому что японец вёлся на его провокации. То есть он, конечно, отстранялся, делал вид, что ничего не понимает, но Виктор-то видел, как мило он смущался, краснея и отводя глаза, чтобы не выдать себя, как трепыхался в его руках пойманной птичкой, сердце которой то неистово бьётся, то замирает от страха. Виктору казалось тогда, что соблазнить явно влюблённого в него парня будет проще простого, но внутри у Юри оказался стальной стержень, и заставить его сделать что-то, что противоречит его базовой морали, не сломав, было невозможно. Поэтому оставалось лишь создавать двусмысленные ситуации и ждать, что Юри привыкнет и первым поцелует его. Не дождался, сам поцеловал после произвольной на Кубке Китая, но даже после этого бастионы крепости по имени Кацуки Юри продолжили сопротивление.

\- Нравится. Поэтому перестань. Нам нужно поговорить, - это Юрино «поговорить» однажды чуть не привело к катастрофическим последствиям. 

\- С чего бы это? Ведь раньше из тебя слова было не выдавить, - по мнению Виктора, Кацуки выбрал самое неуместное время для выяснения отношений. Сейчас не говорить надо было, а заниматься тем, ради чего, собственно, как он считал, они и поженились.

\- Мне всегда было сложно общаться с людьми. Я слишком волновался из-за того, что они обо мне подумают, поэтому не мог подобрать нужные слова и вечно запинался. От этого переживал ещё сильнее и, как следствие, запинался ещё больше. Писать было намного легче. Когда пишешь, люди не видят твоего лица, у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы чётко сформулировать свою мысль, прежде чем они прочтут твои слова. Кроме того, всегда остаётся возможность удалить написанное, если оно выйдет слишком ужасным.

\- Спасибо, что не удалил ответ на моё письмо. Благодаря нему я кое-что понял о тебе, - Виктор легонько поцеловал Юри в губы.

Поцелуи Виктора всегда заставали Юри врасплох, и поначалу он цепенел, потому что жутко боялся, что скажут об этом родные, если увидят. Ещё боялся, что может уступить нежному напору Виктора, а потом будет об этом жалеть. Не верил, что Виктор может полюбить его, вот и мучил обоих.

 

Уже несколько дней Виктор смотрел на него по-особенному, словно всё понял, и явно намеревался поговорить. А Юри было страшно от собственной смелости в отправленном ночью письме. Если б только мог, вернул бы его назад, чтобы Виктор никогда не видел эти убогие формулировки его куцых мыслей. Додуматься только, лезть с советами к великому Никифорову! Идиот! Хотелось спрятаться, что Юри и делал, неизменно сбегая сразу после тренировок и уклоняясь от любых попыток неформального общения. Юри понимал, что рано или поздно им придётся объясниться, но всячески оттягивал этот момент.

Виктор подобрался к Юри незаметно, когда тот сидел на берегу. Юри любил смотреть на воду. Наблюдая за тем, как рябь бежит по поверхности воды, как волны с тихим шорохом накатывают на берег, он успокаивался. В душе наступало умиротворение, и он уже не беспокоился о том, что будет с ним дальше. Вот и сейчас расслабился настолько, что не почуял подвоха, потому и не попытался сбежать. Так здорово было сидеть рядом с Виктором и слушать, как он вспоминает чаек, круживших над водами далёкого Финского залива, на берегу которого находится его родной город. Виктор сейчас был другим, на его лице не было тщательно отрепетированной улыбки профессионального любимца публики, он больше не пытался рисоваться, не пытался соблазнить Юри, поэтому ему и удалось вызвать его на откровенность.

Каждое слово давалось с большим трудом, но Юри должен был их сказать, чтобы Виктор понял, почему он так себя ведёт, что закрывается от людей не от гордыни, не вследствие дурного воспитания, а потому, что не желает, чтобы другие считали его слабым. Виктор понял и не стал обижаться на то, что Юри его отталкивал, но вдруг задал вопрос, от которого Юри почувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Господи, да у него и так захватывало дух только от одного вида Виктора, а от только что сказанных им слов закружилась голова и зашумело в ушах. Искушение ответить «да» на каждый из предложенных Виктором вариантов было слишком велико. Однако страх совершить опрометчивый поступок, о котором впоследствии пожалеет, и твёрдая уверенность в том, что Виктор слишком хорош для него, что Юри недостоин такого подарка судьбы, как дружба или любовь его кумира, остановили готовые сорваться с губ слова. Вместо них прозвучало нейтральное: «Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой».

Никто и никогда не хотел, чтобы Виктор был самим собой. Все видели только одну из множества сторон Никифорова, не подозревая о том, что он может быть иным. Что на публике он один, в компании приятелей – другой, а с родственниками – третий… Он настолько привык играть роль раскрученного бренда по имени Виктор Никифоров, что уже и сам не помнил, какой он настоящий. Никто не знал, настолько ему всё это обрыдло, что порой ему хотелось послать всё к чертям и свалить в туман, начав жизнь в новом месте с чистого листа, что, собственно, он и сделал, приехав в Хасецу.

И вот теперь этот зажатый, боящийся открыться кому-либо мальчишка сделал ему столь щедрый подарок – возможность не притворяться, не играть, а быть самим собой. С одной стороны, это разочаровало, а с другой – открывало массу новых возможностей.

Виктор больше не изображал из себя звезду, и Юри даже осмелился однажды на тренировке прикоснуться к его волосам. Однако сразу же перепугался и рассыпался в извинениях. Наверное, не стоило Виктору так на это реагировать, но с недавних пор волосы были его больным местом. Пару лет назад он обнаружил в своей шевелюре несколько седых волос. Пустяк, скажете вы, никто и не заметил бы седины в его светлых волосах, но Виктора это побудило постричься для того, чтобы легче было подкрашивать волосы. Когда Юри прикоснулся к его голове, Виктор испугался, что он может заметить отросшие корни или, ещё хуже, седину. Кто ж знал, что Юри бухнется перед ним на колени, и они снова окажутся отброшенными назад. Снова наставник и его ученик, словно и не было всех тех писем и их откровенного разговора на берегу.


	5. Шаг вперёд и два назад

Pov Юри  
После того поцелуя в конце моей произвольной на Кубке Китая Виктор, похоже, решил, что теперь ему всё позволено, и принимается тискать и целовать меня в самых неподходящих местах. Ну, разве можно считать подходящим для этого кухню в Ю-Топии, куда мы пришли далеко за полночь, чтобы выпить чаю на сон грядущий? Я знаю, что родители выматываются за день так, что засыпают, едва голова коснётся подушки, и спят сном праведников до самого утра, но всё равно боюсь, что они могут войти и увидеть нас, из-за чего чувствую себя очень неуютно. От каждого его прикосновения я умираю от счастья и от страха одновременно. А Виктор после того, как я на пресс-конференции фактически признался ему в любви, ведёт себя так, словно теперь это в порядке вещей. 

Я люблю его больше всех на свете, но то, что происходит между нами сейчас, неправильно. Но как мне объяснить человеку, не признающему границ личного пространства и лишённому каких-либо комплексов, что мы не должны переходить грань, отделяющую тренера от его ученика? Как только я завожу об этом разговор, он смотрит прямо мне в душу, улыбается самой соблазнительной из своих улыбок и целует. Если на мне очки, то, когда его лицо приближается к моему, они обязательно стукаются оправой о его щёку и почти слетают с моей переносицы, и поцелуй выходит крайне неловким. Он смеётся, снимает их с меня и куда-нибудь кладёт, и я потом долго не могу их найти. К тому же я не умею целоваться, поэтому позволяю языку Виктора проскальзывать мне в рот и только обнимаю его, прижимаясь всем телом, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть в памяти этот момент. Кто знает, может, это больше никогда не повторится? Может быть, это наш последний поцелуй. Только это удерживает меня от того, чтобы пресечь его очередную попытку поцеловать меня. Я всё так же не уверен, как долго это продлится, сколько ещё Виктор будет моим тренером. Я настолько привык, что он всё время рядом со мной, что уже не представляю без него своей жизни. Он стал для меня самым близким человеком, но ему, похоже, этого мало. 

Вот и сейчас он расстёгивает на мне толстовку и пытается просунуть руку под резинку спортивных штанов. Мне кажется, что я задохнусь от нахлынувших на меня ощущений, что потеряю сознание или просто утрачу контроль, размякнув в его руках, и тогда мы пройдём точку невозврата. А я этого не хочу. Мы не должны. Это неправильно. Поэтому, сделав над собой усилие, я останавливаю его руку в каком-то дюйме от своего члена.

\- Ты, что, стесняешься меня? – недоумевает Виктор. – А я тебя ни капли не стесняюсь, - в доказательство своих слов он берёт мою руку и кладёт её на свой член.

Он такой большой и твёрдый! Господи, о чём я думаю?! Я готов провалиться под землю от стыда и пытаюсь отдёрнуть свою руку, но Виктор не отпускает её, прижимая меня к стене, на которой висит кухонная утварь. Чувствую, что воротник цепляется за один из крючков, и, чтобы он ослабил свой натиск, говорю:

\- Полегче, ты чуть не надел меня на крючок.

Виктор преднамеренно превратно понимает и, глядя на меня затуманенным взглядом, шепчет:

\- Я с удовольствием надел бы тебя на другой крючок. Говорят, это приятно.

Что он говорит? Как это может быть приятно? Это наверняка ужасно больно. Не говоря о том, что совершенно недопустимо.

\- Кто говорит? – спрашиваю я и чувствую, что краснею. Я раньше не спрашивал о его личной жизни, даже в интернете ничего не искал. Виктор был интересен мне как спортсмен, как личность, я восхищался тем, какие программы он создаёт на льду, поэтому мне не хотелось, чтобы чьи-то досужие сплетни пятнали его светлый образ. А может быть, я не искал информацию о его личной жизни, потому что всегда подсознательно хотел быть с ним, и так у меня оставалась иллюзия, что он свободен, что ждёт меня… 

\- Многие, всех уже и не упомнишь. Ты действительно хочешь это знать? - Виктор пожимает плечами, на секунду отпуская меня, и мне этого хватает, чтобы выскользнуть из его рук. Как раз вовремя – на кухню выходит Мари, чтобы выпить чашечку кофе с сигареткой. Торопливо застёгиваю молнию и ретируюсь из кухни, пока Виктор в своей обычной манере начинает любезничать с Мари. Надеюсь, сестра ничего не заметила. Ещё надеюсь на то, что она задержит Виктора разговором хотя бы на пару минут, и я успею запереться в своей комнате, чтобы спрятаться от него. Жаль, что от себя никуда нельзя спрятаться.

 

Pov Виктор  
Я привык быть эгоистом. Быть сосредоточенным только на себе, нацеленным на победу, не зависеть ни от кого. Так было намного проще. Это значило, что мне не нужно заботиться о том, чтобы к тридцати годам обзавестись квартирой, солидной работой, женой и детьми. Положим, отдельную квартиру я уже давно мог себе позволить, поэтому и купил на призовые, как только представилась такая возможность. Ну, а в остальном делал то, что хотел – не откладывал деньги на будущее, предпочитая тратить их на то, чтобы съездить отдохнуть, оттянуться с друзьями так, чтоб потом было, что вспомнить. С личным было ещё проще - кто ж не даст чемпиону? Ну и потом не обижались, когда я исчезал, понимая, что мне не до серьёзных отношений, что я всецело отдаю себя лишь фигурному катанию.

Так и порхал по жизни, пока не встретил его. Поначалу думал, что с Юри будет просто: соблазнил и выкинул из головы, как и многих других до него, но в этом парне обнаружилось даже не двойное, а тройное дно и железный стержень под хрупкой ранимой оболочкой. С каждым днём я увязал всё сильнее, пока однажды не понял, что по-настоящему люблю его. Вижу, что и он меня любит, но пока мы не очень-то далеко продвинулись в наших отношениях. Потому что этого взрослого ребёнка устраивает то, что есть сейчас. А меня – нет. Он позволяет только целовать и обнимать его, а мне этого слишком мало. Эти поцелуи только распаляют и лишают меня сна. У меня скоро член лопнет от перенапряжения, а ему и дела нет, всякий раз просто уходит и запирается в своей комнате. Но он так мило краснеет, стоит мне только сказать ему о своих желаниях, что я готов простить ему пытку, которой он ежедневно меня подвергает. Странно, не раз видели друг друга голыми в онсене, и ничего, а тут вдруг стесняется и не позволяет себя там потрогать. Хотя бы меня немного потрогал, чтобы помочь избавиться от напряжения. Так нет же. Упёрся как баран - нельзя, и всё тут. Как есть баран. 

Ну, что, скажите на милость, мне с ним делать? Как уломать? Раньше ведь никого не приходилось уламывать, напротив, обычно на меня все вешались гроздями, а я снисходил. Даже если не вешались, то стоило только выказать заинтересованность, мне сразу шли навстречу. А теперь шаг вперёд, два шага назад. Блин, ну сколько мы ещё будем так топтаться?! 

Я уже научил его всему, что сам умею. Не смог лишь одного – придать ему уверенности в себе. И если на льду он порой вылезает из своей раковины, то в обычной жизни по-прежнему остаётся таким же зажатым. Словно тот отвязный парнишка, отжигавший в Сочи у шеста, был совсем другим человеком. Можно было бы решить, что он пригрезился мне, но иногда он проглядывает из Юри во время исполнения Эроса. А значит, нужно вытащить его из Юри в реальной жизни. Попытка напоить его с треском провалилась. Так что придётся проявить изобретательность и придумать что-то другое.


	6. Письма из Москвы и обратно

Проводив Виктора в аэропорт, Юри всю ночь проворочался в постели. Подключи к нему динамо-машину, выработанным электричеством можно было бы осветить весь этаж, а так только простыни сбились, и складки на них давили на плечо или бедро, вызывая ещё большее неудобство. Он никак не мог найти удобное положение, и от этого сон бежал от него всё дальше. Так было всегда, когда он волновался. Тревожные мысли сонмищем бродили в голове, мешая считать воображаемых барашков, или что там ещё положено считать, чтобы поскорее уснуть. Гостиничный номер казался слишком пустым и тёмным. Юри вздрагивал от каждого звука, казавшегося в темноте намного громче. Не мог уснуть и не мог позволить себе выпить снотворное, чтобы днём сонливость не стала причиной нарушения координации движений. Непонятно - что лучше. Не выспавшись, он всё равно пришёл на утреннюю тренировку вялым и несобранным, отражение в зеркале выглядело изрядно помятым, словно Юри ночь напролёт куролесил. Прыжки не получались. На выезде из тройного акселя чуть не столкнулся с Поповичем. Ноги казались деревянными, движения были скованными, так что Юрио не без оснований насмехался над ним, называя сонной мухой, чёрной каракатицей и коровой на льду. Поняв, что от Кацуки сегодня мало толку, Фельцман прогнал его с катка, чтоб не убился. Объясняй потом Никифорову, что это произошло случайно… Юри отправился в кафе, и, попивая кофе, набрал послание Никифорову. Не СМС-ку, не сообщение в Скайпе, а целое письмо на сайте, где они познакомились:

 

_Здравствуй, Виктор. Мы расстались с тобой только вчера вечером и всего на пару дней, но я уже не могу дождаться, когда твой самолёт приземлится в Токио, и пишу тебе это письмо. Я не умею говорить о своих чувствах, поэтому пытаюсь написать о них здесь, где мы впервые познакомились и узнали друг друга. Когда ты приехал ко мне, я долгое время был в шоке. Не мог сопоставить двух совершенно разных людей, чуткого и внимательного Михаила Аристархова и беспардонного Виктора Никифорова. Мне казалось, что ты вторгаешься в моё личное пространство, ни на минуту не оставляя в покое, что тебя слишком много. Мне хотелось отгородиться от тебя, от своей семьи, от Минако и Юко, которые задавали мне слишком много вопросов. И вот я остался один, и чувствую себя так, словно вдруг оказался в пустоте, а под ногами у меня разверзлась бездонная пропасть. Странно, я ведь не в первый раз оказываюсь в чужой стране. Я и раньше был одинок, но никогда не ощущал этого столь остро. До твоего появления одиночество не угнетало меня, потому что долгие годы было привычной частью моей жизни. Но в последние несколько месяцев неотъемлемой частью моей жизни стал ты, и сейчас мне грустно до слёз и очень страшно._

_Я боюсь, что не сумею выступить достойно и подведу тебя. Если уж я похитил Никифорова у его тренера и фанатов, то должен оправдать потраченное на меня время. Мне кажется, что все ненавидят меня. Если я провалюсь, то возненавидят ещё больше. Юрио - так точно. Он и так злобно зыркает на меня на тренировке, словно хочет испепелить взглядом, и называет нехорошими словами. Яков угрюм и неприветлив, смотрит на меня так, как будто я убил тебя и похоронил подо льдом._

_Я так боюсь, что перед выступлением на меня вновь накатит паника, а тебя не будет рядом, чтобы вывести меня из этого состояния. Боюсь, что от страха мне снова будет не хватать воздуха. Я сам предложил тебе срочно вернуться в Хасецу, чтобы ты мог побыть вместе с умирающим Маккачином, но сейчас больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы ты оказался рядом со мной. Прости за то, что, возможно, мешаю тебе отдыхать, но я хочу поговорить с тобой. Прошлой ночью я не мог уснуть. Всё время ворочался и думал о предстоящем выступлении, о нас с тобой и причудах судьбы, которые привели тебя ко мне, о моих нелепых страхах и предубеждениях. Я постараюсь вести себя иначе, когда мы вновь встретимся. Ты ведь останешься в Хасецу, не бросишь меня, если я не попаду в Финал Гран-При?_

 

Виктор прочёл сообщение на сайте незадолго перед посадкой в Токио, нахмурился и принялся набирать ответ:

 

_Здравствуй, Юри. То, что ты испытываешь сейчас, психологи называют пародоксом сверхзначимости или же комплексом экзаменуемого. Это нормально. В той или иной степени это состояние знакомо всем людям. Просто постарайся об этом не думать, переключиться на что-то другое. Вспомни что-нибудь приятное и постарайся сосредоточиться на этом. Представь себе, что вместо тебя катается кто-то другой, и тебе не обязательно волноваться за его оценки. В общем, ты понял. Плохо, что ты не выспался. Перед выступлением ты должен быть в хорошей форме. Однако не зацикливайся на этом. Думай о нас, о том, что мы с тобой скоро встретимся, и тогда тебе придётся беспокоиться о том, что ты больше не сможешь сбежать от меня. Догоню и зацелую до потери сознания. Может быть, не только зацелую…_

_Даже если и не получишь медаль, я всё равно не перестану тебя любить. Так что перестань себя накручивать. На самом деле у тебя гораздо больше мужества, чем ты привык считать. Ты никогда не сдаёшься, падаешь, но всегда встаёшь и повторяешь попытку добиться своей цели, и это мне в тебе нравится. Не только это. У тебя очень красивые глаза и прекрасная фигура, так что не забывай об этом. Покажи себя в произвольной программе, настоящего себя, а не того, каким тебя привыкли видеть. Я всегда буду мысленно рядом с тобой, даже если нас разделяют тысячи километров. Я тоже скучаю по тебе и не могу дождаться нашей встречи. Я верю, что ты продемонстрируешь в своей программе высокий уровень катания, так что соберись. Что касается выпадов Юрио, так он просто тебе завидует, не может простить, что я тренирую тебя, а не его. Ну, а Яков со всеми такой, так что не бери в голову. Я попросил его присмотреть за тобой, так что, будь добр, выполняй все его указания, как если бы их давал тебе я._

_Я постараюсь оставаться с тобой на связи и посмотреть твоё выступление, если, конечно, с Маккачином всё обойдётся. Я ведь беспокоюсь за него не меньше, чем за тебя. Пёс живёт со мной больше десяти лет и стал для меня за это время членом семьи. Не знаю, как переживу, если с ним случится непоправимое._

 

 

Юри покраснел, получив ответ Виктора. И не только оттого, что представил всё то, что хотел сделать с ним Виктор, но и от стыда за свой эгоизм. У его тренера пёс умирает, а он лезет к нему со своими надуманными проблемами. Кацуки принялся строчить ответ. На сей раз он был кратким:

 

_Виктор-сенсей, прости, что донимаю тебя своими дурацкими проблемами, когда у тебя такое горе. Я прекрасно понимаю, что такое потерять собаку. Собака любит тебя, каким бы ты ни был. Она не ругается с тобой, ни за что не упрекает. Она всегда рядом. Ты даёшь ей пищу и кров, а взамен получаешь любовь в чистом виде. Без всяких условий и оговорок. Просто потому, что ты её человек. Ещё раз прости своего непутёвого ученика. Надеюсь, с Маккачином всё будет в порядке. Я буду стараться – вот и всё, что я могу тебе пообещать._

 

 

Через пару минут пришёл ещё более лаконичный ответ Виктора:

 

 

_Глупый Юри, ты так и не понял, что ты мой человек точно так же, как я человек Маккачина? Я верю в тебя. Что бы ни случилось, мы скоро снова будем вместе._


	7. Горячие источники

Pov Виктор  
Прилетев из Москвы, Юри, не стесняясь посторонних, обнимал меня в аэропорту Фукуоки. Даже не отнял руки, которую я поцеловал, только спрятал лицо у меня на груди, чтобы я не увидел, что он был готов расплакаться. Но я всё равно заметил. Даже не знаю, чего мне больше всего хотелось в тот момент, целовать его или оберегать. Такой трогательный и хрупкий, но при этом стойкий и упорный. Никто до этого не вызывал у меня таких чувств. Казалось, слова признаний вот-вот сорвутся с наших уст, но Юри как мастер околичностей облёк их в форму просьбы оставаться его тренером, пока он не уйдёт из фигурного катания, а я ответил, мол, надеюсь, что это никогда не произойдёт, хотя нам обоим было ясно, что теперь это всего лишь повод оставаться вместе. Я был уверен, что лёд в наших отношениях разбит, и вскоре они выйдут на новый уровень. Но стоило нам оказаться в Ю-Топии, как Юри снова оробел и зажался. 

Только когда мы оставались вдвоём в его комнате или в онсене, он кое-что мне позволял. Однажды вечером я почти уломал его. Я видел, что он готов был отдаться, что ещё немного, и сам попросил бы войти в него. Уверен, что вода сделала бы проникновение не слишком болезненным и ему бы понравилось, но в самый неподходящий момент явилась его сестра и поломала нам весь кайф. Юри переполошился. Пришлось несолоно хлебавши срочным порядком выскакивать из воды, закутываться в халат с замысловатым японским названием и плестись ужинать, хотя вместо пищи я бы лучше насладился моим Кацудончиком, однако сразу после ужина его сразу умыкнула сестра, не оставив мне и шанса на разрядку этим вечером. Всё сам, всё сам… Да сколько можно!

Одна надежда, что скоро мы поедем в Барселону, где у нас будет отдельный номер, куда никто не сможет войти без стука. Может быть, там, вдали от дома, Юри сможет расслабиться, и я добьюсь от него того, к чему давно стремлюсь, чего он сам в глубине хочет не меньше меня…

 

Pov Юри  
Первым, кого я увидел, прилетев домой, был живой и здоровый Маккачин, и только потом я заметил поднявшегося со скамейки в зале ожидания Виктора. Чтобы не пугать его своим видом, я сдёрнул с лица маску, которую всегда ношу в поездках, дабы не подцепить какую-нибудь инфекцию (не хватало ещё заболеть перед соревнованиями). Когда я обнял Виктора, то ощутил покой. Он был моей опорой в этом мире. Надеюсь, он сможет защитить меня не только от окружающего мира, но и от себя самого. В его присутствии все тревоги и сомнения ушли на второй план. Я больше не беспокоился о том, как на нас отреагируют окружающие. Спина Виктора заслоняла меня от любопытных глаз. Если ему наплевать на косые взгляды, то и мне тоже.

С посторонними было просто, а вот с родственниками оказалось намного сложнее, потому что мне было не все равно, что они обо мне подумают. У моей семьи довольно консервативные взгляды. Помнится, отец рассказывал рано начавшей курить и встречаться с парнями Мари, что он спал в другой комнате даже в ночь перед свадьбой с матерью. Я знаю, что для моих родителей значит приверженность традициям и соблюдение приличий, поэтому не могу позволить Виктору никаких вольностей по отношению к себе, пока мы находимся под их крышей. Но как трудно бывает порой устоять перед его натиском, особенно, когда мы остаёмся вдвоём в онсене, и между нами нет преград в виде одежды, и некуда спрятаться от его нежных и властных губ, от его блуждающих по моему телу рук.

Однажды вечером я чуть не потерял голову. Пользуясь тем, что под водой не видно, что он делает, Виктор одной рукой гладил мои ягодицы, а другая – спустилась по животу и прикоснулась к моему члену. Мне всё ещё было ужасно стыдно, но при этом настолько приятно, что я был не в силах сопротивляться. Кажется, что я превратился в желе, плавящееся от ритмичных движений его руки. Виктор потёрся пахом о моё бедро и прошептал на ухо: «Доверься мне, Юри. Немного наклонись». Не отдавая отчёта в своих действиях, я сделал то, о чём он просил. Виктор прижался ко мне сзади. Упругая горячая плоть заскользила в ложбинке между моими ягодицами. Это было довольно приятно и весьма возбуждающе, поэтому я не спешил вырваться, хоть и предчувствовал, что потом, когда Виктор закончит с прелюдией, может быть больно. Однако Виктор не спешил переходить к следующему этапу, он продолжал тереться об меня и целовать в шею. Его дыхание становилось рваным, словно он только что откатал два показательных номера подряд…

И тут из-за двери раздался голос Мари: «Юри, сколько вы там ещё собираетесь киснуть? Вас заждались к ужину. Вы там часом не уснули?». И тут я осознал, что дверь-то стеклянная, то есть она могла увидеть, чем мы здесь заняты! Я резко наклонился вперёд, и мы с Виктором ушли с головой под воду. Вынырнув, он обиженно посмотрел на меня и начал трясти головой, как Маккачин, вытряхивающий из ушей воду. Пёс лёгок на помине, он уже прыгал у двери рядом с сестрой, грозя вынести стекло.

\- Мари, мы скоро, мы уже идём, - крикнул я ей.

\- Знаю я твоё «скоро». Я же вижу, вы всё ещё в воде, - эта зараза и не думала уходить.

\- Всё, мы вылезаем, отвернись, пожалуйста, а лучше уйди, - попросил я, пытаясь нашарить на бортике полотенце, чтобы прикрыть срамоту. Не красоваться же перед Мари со стояком.

\- Ой, да что я там не видела… - отмахнулась она.

В ответ на её замечание Виктор гордо вышел из воды в чём мать родила – во всей красе. Мари издала неопределённый звук, означавший то ли негодование, то ли крайнюю степень восхищения, но всё же удалилась. За ужином я не знал, куда девать глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом. После него сестра увязалась за мной и, закрыв за собой дверь моей комнаты, сказала:

\- Юри, думаешь, я не понимаю, что между вами происходит? 

\- Осуждаешь меня? – бросил с вызовом я.

\- Нет. Я бы на твоём месте тоже дала бы Виктору, он ведь такой офигенный. Да только на меня он совсем не смотрит, только на тебя, - огорошила меня Мари.

\- Но я не… - я хотел объяснить, что между нами ничего такого не было, но она, не дослушав, перебила меня:

\- Это твоё личное дело, но вы бы вели себя чуток поосмотрительней. Ведь туда мог войти кто угодно. К примеру, сегодня вечером отец хотел сходить в онсен, чтобы позвать вас к ужину, но я попросила его не трудиться, и пошла сама, потому что подозревала, что он может увидеть там то, что ему совершенно не понравится.

Вот так заявка… Не думал, что сестра будет такой понимающей и такой терпимой, что станет, как в детстве, скрывать мои проказы от родителей. Я давно уже вырос, увеличились и масштабы моих, кхм, шалостей.

\- Спасибо, Мари, - я обнял её. – Это больше не повторится.


	8. Барселона

Pov Виктор

Вроде бы всё складывалось так, как я хотел: в гостинице нас поселили в один номер, да и времени до начала соревнований было достаточно не только для того, чтобы отдохнуть, но и для того, чтобы немного побаловаться. Но не тут-то было: Юри наотрез отказался даже целоваться со мной и после душа сразу же улёгся в кровать, надев на глаза повязку. Я умостился поверх него, оказавшись в выигрышной позиции. Так я мог беспрепятственно целовать и обнимать Юри, а ему некуда было деваться.

\- Виктор, я хочу спать, - с крайне серьёзным выражением лица пробормотало моё по-прежнему донельзя закомплексованное сокровище.

\- Давай хотя бы немного пообнимаемся, - естественно, я хитрил, как та лисичка из сказки, которая сначала просила разрешения положить хотя бы лапку на саночки.

\- Виктор, ты мешаешь мне спать. Ты же знаешь, как важно для меня отдохнуть и правильно настроиться перед выступлением, - снова начал ломаться мой пряничек.

\- Юри, я люблю тебя. Я так хочу тебя, а ты почти восемь месяцев держишь меня на расстоянии. Я больше так не могу, - не сдавался я, надеясь всё же его уломать.

\- Виктор, ты тоже нравишься мне… как личность, но сейчас мне действительно нужно отдохнуть, - пробормотал Юри, переворачиваясь на бок. 

Вот как? Значит, всего лишь как личность? Обидно, да?

\- Спокойной ночи, - я поцеловал его в лобик и, не удосужившись одеться, вышел из номера. Хочет, чтобы я оставил его в покое? Океюшки. Пойду освежиться в бассейне, а то ведь так и вскипеть недолго.

 

Pov Юри  
Я был уверен, что Виктор тотчас же вернётся, и мысленно готов был ему уступить, но он не возвратился в номер ни через минуту, ни через пять. Надо же, подумал я, Виктор повёл себя очень порядочно – не стал настаивать на своём и дал мне возможность отдохнуть. Так и не дождавшись его, я незаметно уснул, слишком уж был выбит из колеи утомительным перелётом и сменой часовых поясов. 

Не знаю, сколько я проспал. Когда проснулся, то сразу же ощутил острое сожаление оттого, что прогнал Виктора. Может быть, действительно настало время уступить ему? Как было бы мне сейчас тепло и спокойно в его объятиях. Подумаешь, не выспался бы перед соревнованиями, в первый раз, что ли? Зато не чувствовал бы сейчас паники по поводу его исчезновения и страха за свои будущие прокаты. 

Я снова вышел в финал. Восемь месяцев я работал как проклятый, но всё это может пойти насмарку, если я снова перенервничаю и не справлюсь с управлением собой. Что, если я снова облажаюсь? На сей раз это будет не только моим поражением. Все будут думать, что Виктор плохой тренер, тогда как он не виноват в том, что ему достался такой проблемный ученик. Захочет ли он продолжить тренировать меня? Что буду делать я, когда он уедет? Как перестать об этом думать? Сердце колотилось так, словно я только что откатал произвольную. Казалось, что воздуха не хватает, как всегда, когда меня накрывал приступ паники. 

Поняв, что тревожные мысли, лезущие без спроса в голову, больше не дадут мне уснуть, я схватился за телефон, чтобы проверить, не звонил ли мне Виктор. Нет, не звонил. Ладно, мы пойдём другим путём – поищем в соцсетях. Я заглянул в ленту новостей Инстаграмма, и понял, что Виктору было не до меня – он прекрасно проводил время в бассейне в компании Криса Джакометти, что демонстрировали их дурашливые фотки с синхронно вытянутыми ножками. Этот беспардонный швейцарец жутко меня бесил, то за задницу меня хватает, то к Виктору пристаёт... Ничего, я им покажу синхронное купание! Я продемонстрирую Виктору такой Эрос в короткой программе, что он не сможет оторвать от меня взгляд, и думать забудет об этом Крисе. Я продолжил мотать ленту и предсказуемо узрел очередное селфи Пхичита, затем забавную фотку Джей-Джея с невестой и хмурого Юрио в окружении его фанаток. Похоже, все участники финала, кроме меня, сейчас весело проводят время. Ничего, я наверстаю своё потом. Я отложил телефон в сторону и перевернулся на бок. Спать не хотелось, но я всё равно решил ещё немного поваляться, ведь в ближайшие дни мне будет явно не до того.

И тут наконец вернулся Виктор, но не один, а с таким же мокрым и пьяным, как он, Джакометти. Ну зачем Виктор притащил с собой в номер постороннего как раз тогда, когда я был почти готов?.. И что они собираются делать в моей постели в мокрых трусах?

\- Юри, согрей меня, я замёрз, - заныл Виктор, пытаясь прижаться ко мне. – Приготовь горячую ванну.

\- И чашечку кофе, - добавил Крис.

Офигеть! Что я им, горничная? Был бы Виктор один, меня бы наверняка разжалобили его голубые глаза и покрытая гусиной шкурой кожа, я постеснялся бы оттолкнуть его и поделился бы своим теплом. Но обниматься при свидетеле, нагло зыркающем на нас масляными глазками и норовящем принять участие в этих обнимашках, мне совершенно не хотелось.

\- Проваливайте от меня, вы оба, вы мокрые и холодные, - закричал я и храбро бросился наутёк в ванную, якобы случайно толкнув Виктора локтем в бок и лягнув пяткой Криса по причинному месту, чтобы стереть с его лица эту наглую улыбочку. 

\- Юри, впусти меня, мне надо принять горячий душ, а лучше ванную, а то у меня зуб на зуб не попадает, - принялся канючить мой уважаемый тренер.

\- А никто не заставлял тебя пить и лезть зимой в бассейн. Мёрзни теперь, пока я… - пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы придумать себе срочное дело в ванной, - не почищу зубы. 

\- Мёрзни, мёрзни, волчий хвост, – сказал Виктор по-русски и хихикнул. 

Не понимаю, причём здесь волчий хвост. Видимо, это какая-то непереводимая игра слов. 

\- Ну, Юуури, - снова заныл Виктор и икнул.

Фигушки, всё равно ему не открою, пока не осознает, что нельзя столько пить. Минут десять сидел, запершись, пока не услышал стук входной двери. Потом осторожно выглянул и, убедившись, что Крис ушёл, подошёл к клацавшему зубами Виктору и помог ему подняться с кровати. Я отвёл Виктора в душ и открыл тёплую воду. Он закрыл глаза и сказал:

\- Знаешь, когда я напивался во времена учёбы в школе, то как ни странно предпочитал попадаться в таком виде на глаза родителям. Отец гнал меня под холодный душ, где я быстро трезвел, и наутро мне не было плохо. Если же я приходил, когда они уже спали, то ленился идти в душ, и на следующий день у меня жутко болела голова.

\- Я могу открыть холодную воду, чтобы у тебя завтра голова не болела, - предложил я, толком не поняв, к чему он это рассказал.

\- Не надо. Я только начал согреваться, - Виктор обхватил себя за плечи руками.

\- А ты не пробовал не пить? – поинтересовался я.

\- Скучно.

\- Тебе со мной скучно? Поэтому ты ушёл пить с Крисом?

\- Не в том дело. Если совсем не пью, то другим со мной становится скучно, я так думаю.

\- Зря. Мне с тобой всегда интересно. Ладно, согревайся и ложись спать, - я повернулся, чтобы уйти.

\- Юри, я больше не буду пить… - пообещал Виктор, и я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, серьёзно ли он, - без тебя, - добавил он и плеснул воды мне в глаза. Ну вот, снова придётся очки протирать.

В отместку я подбежал к крану и открыл ему холодную воду. Виктор вероломно воспользовался близостью наших тел и втащил меня под душ. Штаны и футболка сразу же намокли. Некоторое время мы боролись за доступ к крану. Борьба эта закончилась ничьей – вскоре мы уже с упоением целовались, стоя под струями тёплой воды. Руки Виктора бесстыдно хозяйничали у меня под футболкой, успешно изгоняя из моей головы все тревожные мысли.

 

Pov Виктор  
\- Не строй из себя образцового тренера, - сказал мне Юри после утренней тренировки, когда я посоветовал ему пойти отоспаться, ведь мой вчерашний загул помешал ему выспаться. И он был прав. Мне далеко не то что до образцового, даже до хорошего тренера. Я могу научить его всем элементам, но до сих пор не знаю, как придать ему уверенность в своих силах. Мне до сих пор стыдно за вчерашнее. Радует лишь одно – я вовремя смог остановиться и, шлёпнув Юри по заднице, велел ему идти спать. – Я впервые в Барселоне, покажи мне город.

Это была отличная мысль – вместе побродить по городу, набраться новых впечатлений, которые настроили бы Юри на позитивный лад. Я протащу его по всем любимым местам, не покину ни на минуту и не дам ему начать думать о завтрашнем выступлении. Я заглажу свою вину за вчерашнее, и Юри увидит, что я могу прекрасно проводить время, даже будучи трезвым.

\- Предоставь это мне, - улыбнулся я, намереваясь дать ему столько приятных впечатлений, сколько смогу втиснуть в оставшееся до завтра время, чтобы этот день навсегда остался в его памяти как самый счастливый независимо от результатов Финала Гран При…

 

Я привык рано вставать, чтобы выгуливать Маккачина, поэтому проснулся до рассвета. Оставив набегавшегося вчера Юри спать, я тихонько вышел из номера. Меня тянуло к морю. На берегу мне всегда свободней дышалось и лучше думалось. 

Бродя по набережной, я разглядывал в лучах восходящего солнца подарок Юри. Никогда раньше не думал о том, чтобы всерьёз и надолго связать с кем-нибудь свою жизнь. Но сейчас мне хотелось, чтобы простенькое золотое кольцо, на полированной поверхности которого играли солнечные лучи, стало не только талисманом на удачу. Чтобы оно стало настоящим обручальным, чтобы Юри наконец поверил в серьёзность моих чувств. Чтобы то, что я вчера ляпнул в кафе, как можно скорее воплотилось в жизнь. Я понимал, что Юри мог не знать, когда надевал на мой палец кольцо, что в России носят обручальные кольца на безымянном пальце правой руки, что славяне однозначно воспринимают такой подарок как предложение руки и сердца, но всё равно ухватился за эту возможность. Несмотря на то, что, когда все принялись вчера поздравлять нас с помолвкой, Юри отнекивался, мол, это всего лишь талисман на удачу и знак благодарности, кольца с руки не снял даже на ночь. Определённо, это был добрый знак. Не снял, значит, думает в этом направлении. Пусть продолжает думать, лишь бы не волновался перед выступлением.

Вчера вечером многое прояснилось, в том числе и холодность Юри в первое время после моего приезда. Оказывается, он напрочь забыл, как зажигал в Сочи. А я-то думал, он просто хитрит и набивает себе цену. Уже перед сном Юри рассказал, что до этого один раз допился до потери памяти, и потом долго удивлялся, когда друзья семьи Кацуки, присутствовавшие на поминках дедушки, говорили, каким весёлым и контактным он был. Поэтому теперь он не пьёт. Абсолютно. Я вздохнул, вспомнив запавшего мне в душу пьяненького очаровашку. Тогда он не стеснялся говорить о том, чего хочет.

Мои размышления внезапно были прерваны грубым пинком под зад, за которым последовали ещё несколько. И к гадалке не ходи, и без того ясно, кто мог покуситься посреди цивилизованной Европы на знаменитого Никифорова. Только благодушное настроение и сочувствие к обделённому лаской сиротке не позволили мне отвесить подзатыльник этому охламону.

\- Почему ты сияешь как медная монета, присматривая за этой толстой свиньёй, вытираешь сопли, шнуруешь коньки? Неужели тебе больше нечем заняться? – поинтересовался он.

Я мог бы рассказать о многих интересных вещах, которые теряют смысл, если занимаешься ими в одиночку и о других, гораздо более прозаичных и обыденных, наполняющихся смыслом, когда делаешь их с любимым человеком, но вряд ли Юра сейчас это поймёт. Поэтому пришлось говорить о волновавших его вещах:

\- Ты хотел бы соревноваться со мной? Считай, что уже делаешь это. Юри превзошёл меня во многом, так что, соревнуясь с ним, ты соревнуешься со мной.

\- Это кольцо на твоём пальце, которое он подарил, всего лишь мусор. Первое место займу я, а он отправится в свой Мухосранск, где ему и место, - с вызовом заявил Плисецкий.

\- Бога ради, занимай, если сможешь, это не помешает нам с Юри пожениться, - спокойно ответил я.

\- Слово «пожениться» в данном случае неуместно, потому что жены не будет, - прикопался Юрка.

\- Мы всё равно заключим брак, если тебя устроит такая формулировка, - я давно усвоил, что самым действенным способом борьбы с хамством порой может быть ледяная вежливость.

\- И где вы собираетесь это сделать? В России пидоры не могут зарегистрироваться, в Японии, насколько я знаю, - тоже, - не унимался Юрка.

\- В твоих знаниях, причём не только в этой области, зияет обширный пробел. В прошлом году в Японии зарегистрировали гражданский союз две лесбиянки. Правда, однополые браки там пока ещё не легализованы, но прецедент уже есть. В одном ты прав - вряд ли местные власти пойдут навстречу иностранцу, желающему заключить брак с японцем. Наша задача усложняется, но это не значит, что она не имеет решения, - когда я облёк в слова бродившие в голове смутные мысли, в моей голове выкристаллизовалась идея отыскать страну, где мы с Юри могли бы зарегистрировать брак.


	9. Финал

Pov Виктор  
Вернувшись в гостиницу, я разбудил Юри и отправил его на пробежку, а сам засел искать информацию. Оказалось, что однополые браки узаконены более чем в двадцати странах мира, ещё в двадцати государствах можно заключить гражданский союз (почти то же самое, только прав чуть поменьше, чем у семейных гетеросексуалов), однако в большинстве из них – только между гражданами этих стран. Большинство европейских стран признают такие союзы, но не везде они заключаются. В некоторых странах, например, в Бельгии, заключают браки между иностранцами, являющимися гражданами стран, признающих однополые браки. Явно не мой случай. В Канаде иностранцы могут вступить в брак, а вот развестись потом – нет. Я не собирался разводиться, но как-то стрёмновато лишать себя выбора. Ехать в Южную Африку, чтобы жениться, было ещё страшнее. Поэтому я кликнул по очередной ссылке в поисковике и попал на статью своего соотечественника, повествовавшую о том, что для граждан Российской Федерации проще всего заключить однополый брак в Португалии. Там же был список необходимых для этого документов и описание последовательности действий. Меня устроили сроки регистрации и то, что от каждого из нас требовалось предоставить минимум документов: всего лишь свидетельство о рождении и нотариально заверенное заявление об отсутствии препятствий к вступлению в брак. Осталось только обсудить это с Юри, но я решил отложить разговор до вечера. Пусть он сначала выступит, а то и так всё время на нервах.

 

Pov Юри  
Я выложился в этом сезоне на полную. Я освоил то, что раньше было не под силу, но и другие не стояли на месте. Так что, как бы я ни старался, мне никогда не завоевать золотую медаль, и второе место на Кубке Китая, судя по всему, предел моих возможностей. Стоит ли Виктору и дальше тратить время на такого неудачника? Я видел, как он следил за выступлением Юрио, наверняка представлял на его месте себя. Уверен, он хотел бы вернуться на лёд, но не сделает этого, потому что считает себя ответственным за меня. Не хочу быть грузом, который висит на его шее. Виктор заслуживает лучшего. 

Сегодня утром он так смотрел на меня, словно намеревался спросить, хочу ли я, чтобы то, о чём он заявил вчера, было по-настоящему, и я не знаю, что отвечу ему. Хочу ли я, чтобы мы и вправду поженились? У меня замирает сердце, когда я думаю об этом, и я понимаю, что хотел бы оставаться с ним вместе всегда. Но если это воплотится в реальность, он будет чувствовать себя обязанным и дальше тренировать меня, похоронив свои мечты и стремления. Со временем он возненавидит и себя, и меня за это решение. Разве этого я хочу для нас? Нет. Поэтому я должен освободить его. Нужно сделать это как можно скорее, пока у меня хватает решимости, пока я не представил себе в красках, каково мне будет без него.

\- Давай покончим со всем этим после финала, - сказал я, не глядя в глаза Виктору. 

Потом затараторил, не делая пауз, чтобы не разреветься и успеть сказать, насколько я ему благодарен. Я поклонился, глядя в пол, потому что мне стыдно было встретиться с ним взглядом. Наверняка Виктор сочтёт меня свиньёй неблагодарной и отругает. Пусть так, лишь бы не видеть снова на его лице такого выражения, словно он хоронит себя. 

\- Не ожидал, что Кацуки Юри окажется таким эгоистом, - сказал Виктор.

\- Да, я сам принял решение, я ухожу из фигурного катания, - сказал я, чувствуя себя бессовестной скотиной. 

Я знал, что ему было больно не меньше, чем мне, но так было правильно. Я ожидал чего угодно, но только не его слёз. Поэтому сперва даже не понял, что за капли падают на его тапочки. И только когда поднял голову и посмотрел на Виктора, осознал, что он плачет. Из-за меня. Но разве это возможно? 

 

Pov Виктор  
Слова Юри о том, что он хочет со всем покончить, стали для меня полнейшей неожиданностью. Я как дурак планировал нашу свадьбу, собирался сделать ему сюрприз, но он меня опередил. Неужели это конец? Неужели он действительно не хочет кататься, и я ему больше не нужен? От мысли, что я снова останусь один, перехватило дыхание. За что он так со мной? Я ведь был с ним терпелив, пытался понять, чем он живёт, стремился достучаться… Но я до сих пор не представляю, что творится у него в голове. Пока он молчит, кажется, что всё нормально, а потом он раскрывает рот и выдаёт такое, что ни сесть ни встать. Вот и сейчас огорошил. Оказывается, Юри не хочет меня, он хочет уйти из фигурного катания. А значит, все мои усилия и время были потрачены напрасно. Вот тебе, бабушка, и Юрьев день…

Помимо моей воли глаза наполнились слезами. Я плакал не столько от обиды, сколько от злости на себя за эту невольную слабость. Потом пришла злость на этого охламона, который возомнил, что может единолично принимать такие решения. Юри отодвинул рукой мою чёлку. Когда Юри впервые коснулся рукой моих волос, я отругал его, поскольку опасался, что он увидит седые волосы на моей голове. Обычно их никто не замечал на фоне моих светлых волос, но я-то знал, что они есть, и не хотел, чтобы Юри увидел их и счёл меня старым. Вскоре этот нелепый страх прошёл, но сейчас он пристально разглядывал меня. Какого хрена! Я сейчас не в том виде и не в том настроении, чтобы на меня пялиться!

\- Юри, что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался я.

\- Просто не ожидал, что ты заплачешь, - признался он.

\- Я на тебя злюсь, понял?! – я отбросил его руку, давая выход накопившемуся гневу. Содрать бы сейчас с Юри штаны и всыпать по заднице за его фортели. 

\- Ты сам сказал, что мы вместе только до Финала Гран При, - искренне удивился он.

\- Я думал, тебе и потом понадобится моя помощь, - вздохнул я. Ну да, сначала я говорил только о Финале, но вскоре стал строить планы на будущее. 

\- Разве ты не хочешь вернуться на лёд? – захлопал ресницами Юри. 

Всё ясно, этот обормот решил пожертвовать своей спортивной карьерой, чтобы я продолжил свою. Ну что ж, уже легче. Можно попытаться уговорить его не совершать опрометчивых поступков хотя бы до окончания соревнований.

 

Я знал, что Юри валится с ног от усталости после зашкаливавших в последние два дня физических и эмоциональных нагрузок, поэтому пропустил его мыться первым. Я был уверен, что сегодня он сразу уснёт. Однако когда я вышел из ванной, Юри, одетый в костюм для короткой программы, стоял спиной к окну. Ещё влажные волосы были зачёсаны назад. Напряжённая спина, взгляд такой же решительный и агрессивный, как перед вчерашним прокатом Эроса. Опять что-то удумал.

\- Это что за маскарад? – поинтересовался я.

\- Виктор, недавно ты спросил, есть ли у меня предложения, как заставить твоё сердце биться чаще, и вот я подумал… - начал он.

\- Это всегда тревожный признак, - перебил я, готовясь к худшему. Если Юри чего задумал, то ховайся…

\- Ты давно хотел этого, но я не мог решиться, - его руки нервно теребили подбитый красным подол, - но сейчас, перед тем, как ты вернёшься в Россию, я хотел бы сделать тебе подарок.

\- И завернул его в красивую обёртку? – выдохнул я с облегчением.

С Юри никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. На сей раз его решение оказалось не столь ужасным, как вчерашнее. Но если я сейчас воспользуюсь его предложением, кто знает, что он надумает себе, когда вернётся в Японию без меня. Если сейчас между нами произойдёт то, что он предлагает, то с него станется потом почувствовать себя использованным и покинутым, когда мы на время расстанемся. А я уже знаю, во что превращается расстроенный Юри. Но если я откажусь, то он подумает, что это из-за того, что он не завоевал золотой медали, и снова начнёт комплексовать и накручивать себя, хрен знает до чего додумается, и… Короче, беда с этим Юри. 

\- Мне нравится подарок. Пожалуй, я его разверну, - я подошёл к нему и обнял.

Юри расслабился в моих руках, похоже, напряжение, связывавшее его тугим узлом в последние дни, начало потихоньку спадать. Мои пальцы нашарили молнию на его спине, открывшую доступ к тёплой коже. Как приятно было прикоснуться к ней губами и ощутить, как Юри вздрагивает от моих поцелуев. Я не торопился, медленно освобождая его от костюма, целуя в губы и поглаживая сначала грудь и спину, затем, живот и бёдра. 

\- Хорошо, что ты хоть коньки не додумался напялить, - сказал я, стягивая с него брюки.

\- Я сначала хотел их надеть, чтобы сравняться с тобой в росте, но потом передумал, - сообщил Юри.

\- Разница в росте не имеет значения, когда лежишь, а мы, если не ошибаюсь, именно этим и собираемся заняться, - сказал я, увлекая его к кровати, которая была узкой, но это не имело значения.

\- Виктор, пожалуйста, возьми у меня в тумбочке презервативы и смазку, - отчаянно краснея, попросил он.

\- Какой предусмотрительный, - улыбнулся я, - однако они нам сегодня не понадобятся, - я опрокинул Юри на спину, наслаждаясь его растерянным видом.

\- Я тебе доверяю, но всё же мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты ими воспользовался, - забеспокоился он.

\- Я обязательно сделаю это, когда возникнет такая необходимость, - сказал я, целуя его живот и постепенно приближаясь к своей цели. Как только я взял в рот его член, Юри уже не смог ни о чём беспокоиться. Он только стонал и подёргивался, уцепившись мне в волосы, но в данный момент меня это ничуть не заботило.

 

Pov Юри  
Я принял решение, думаю, я был готов, но Виктор снова удивил меня. Его рот творил со мной нечто невообразимое. Его руки ласкали меня, заставляя плавиться от желания. Ощущения от горячего шершавого языка, скользившего по моему члену, сводили с ума. Казалось, что я кончу, как только он в очередной раз вберёт в рот мой член, но Виктор внезапно отстранился и перевернул меня на спину. Всё правильно, должен же и он получить удовольствие. Было немного боязно, но я сам предложил, поэтому отступать было нельзя. Виктор прижался к моей спине и поцеловал в шею. Его член ритмично задвигался между моих ягодиц. Я повернул голову и встретился с ним губами. Язык Виктора проник в мой рот, но его член всё так же скользил снаружи, лишь слегка надавливая на мой анус. Это оказалось не менее приятно, чем то, как он облизывал меня перед этим. Возбуждение нарастало, и вскоре достигло своего пика, когда Виктор, прошептав: «Мой Юри», залил мои ягодицы своей спермой. Хватило всего пары движений его руки, чтобы и я кончил на смятые простыни.

Несколько минут мы лежали в блаженной истоме, после чего, когда Виктор сдвинулся вбок, я решился задать терзавший меня вопрос:

\- Виктор, почему ты не взял свой подарок?

\- Как честный человек сначала я должен на тебе жениться, - улыбнулся он. – Кацуки Юри, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

\- Да! – воскликнул я, повиснув на его шее. Кажется, я снова заплакал от избытка чувств.

\- Тогда, вернувшись домой, ты должен будешь подготовить два документа, свидетельство о рождении и нотариально заверенное заявление о твоём желании вступить в брак.


	10. Далеко

Pov Виктор  
Квартира казалась чужой. Так бывало и раньше, когда я возвращался с очередных соревнований и сборов, но это ощущение обычно быстро терялось в суматохе первых часов пребывания дома. Однако сейчас оно не спешило проходить. Возможно, потому что я практически жил на катке, чтобы иметь возможность достойно выступить на предстоящем чемпионате России. Новую произвольную программу я подготовить не успевал, поэтому пришлось взять прошлогоднюю, немного изменив хореографию и добавив элементов, а на короткую у меня имелся задел. После тренировок, чтобы не возвращаться в пустую квартиру, я ехал перекусить к родителям. После маминых борщей я возвращался к себе и как ни странно заказывал суши, устраивался с тарелкой у ноутбука и связывался с Юри. Не думал, что у меня разовьётся такая зависимость. Теперь я и дня не мог прожить без разговоров с моим Кацудончиком и японской жратвы. К сожалению, в меню местной службы доставки не было кацудона, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Качество видеосвязи в Скайпе на таком расстоянии было более чем хреновым, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться лишь голосом Юри и текстовыми сообщениями. Благодаря тому, что долго прожил с Юри в Хасецу и имел возможность постоянно за ним наблюдать, сейчас я мог себе представить по интонациям выражение его лица. Я понимал, что наш режим дня летит в Тартарары, но не мог отпустить Юри спать, пока не буду уверен в том, что он в порядке. А то ведь с него станется вновь накрутить себя перед выступлением, и тогда пиши пропало… 

\- Привет, как дела? – неизменно спрашивал я.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - торопливо отвечал он, наверняка склоняя голову, но я прекрасно знал, что за его «хорошо» может скрываться что угодно.

\- А на самом деле? – уточнял я.

\- Скучаю по тебе, - признавался он. Тоже мне новость, я тоже по нему безумно скучал, ведь по скайпу нельзя было обнять Юри и почувствовать запах его волос. Но ничего этого я, естественно, не говорил, иначе он совсем раскиснет. Вместо этого я переходил к делу:

\- Ты подготовил документы?

\- Свидетельство о рождении нашёл, но к нотариусу пока не ездил.

\- Зато я в очередной раз съездил без толку – словно сговорились они: мы не заверяем таких бумаг. Даже мой чемпионский титул не помог найти общий язык с этими крючкотворами. Ничего, будем искать…

\- Может быть, это судьба… - произнёс Юри, - вернее, не судьба нам пожениться.

\- Ещё чего, - быстро пресёк я его речь. - Вот выступлю на чемпионате России и вплотную этим займусь.

\- Виктор, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты выбрал меня, - ну вот, опять он за своё...

\- Юри, ты всё ещё слишком дёшево себя ценишь, если задаёшь такие вопросы. Ты прекрасный человек и отличный фигурист.

\- Знаю.

\- Так почему ты всё ещё сомневаешься?

\- Потому что я знаю все свои недостатки.

\- Недостаток у тебя всего один – неуверенность в себе. Ничего, мы будем над этим работать. Лучше расскажи, какой у тебя сейчас процент успешного исполнения четверного лутца.

\- Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - я словно бы явственно увидел, как он улыбается.

\- Вот видишь – прогресс налицо, даже без меня. 

\- Благодаря тебе.

\- Благодаря мне ты опять не выспишься. А ну марш в кровать и думай о том, как мы встретимся с тобой после нового года.

\- Спокойной ночи, Виктор. Удачи тебе.

Удача мне не помешает. Вернее, сейчас мне поможет только она. Яков сказал, что подготовиться за три недели к соревнованиям просто нереально, и я понимаю, что его слова недалеки от истины. Я отъелся и слишком расслабился на источниках, и теперь мне приходилось несладко. Натруженная за день спина ныла и требовала немедленно уложить её в постель, на ступнях красовались очередные синяки от новых ботинок, а на заднице – пара ушибов от неудачных приземлений. Ноги тоже по-хорошему следовало бы положить, причём желательно куда-нибудь повыше. Но сначала надо было принять душ и намазать позвоночник вольтареном, а синяки на ногах и заднице – троксевазином. Когда я заканчивал с этими манипуляциями и ложился в кровать, то сразу вырубался. Утром я завтракал и спешил в ледовый. Так проходили мои дни. Даже с приятелями некогда было посидеть за рюмкой чая.

Я волновался за выступление Юри на национальном чемпионате больше, чем за своё возвращение, поэтому закономерно пролетел мимо первого места. Мимо второго – тоже, уступив его Георгию с разрывом в два балла. Ещё немного, и не попал бы в сборную. Это несколько отрезвило. Было ясно, что на старом далеко не уедешь, а значит, мне нужно успеть подготовить новую программу к чемпионату Европы, так что встречу с Юри и совместную поездку в Лиссабон придётся отложить, иначе вместо триумфального возвращения меня ждёт грандиозный провал.

 

Pov Юри  
Вместо запланированного месяца разлука затянулась почти на два. Первые дни было просто невыносимо. Вероятно, я выдержал их только благодаря тому, что регулярно разговаривал с Виктором и подолгу тренировался. В свободное время ухаживал за Маккачином. Подозреваю, что Виктор нарочно оставил его здесь, чтобы я не скучал. Пёс отлично справлялся с возложенной на него миссией: то вляпается в грязь на прогулке, после чего его приходится долго купать и расчёсывать кудлатую шерсть, то стащит со стола кусок жареной курицы, щедро приправленной чили и имбирём, и долго кашляет после её поглощения, то вдруг начнёт гоняться за чайками по пляжу, поднимая фонтаны брызг. По утрам и вечерам с ним обычно случались неконтролируемые приступы любви ко мне, он прыгал на меня и норовил облизать лицо. Вечером Маккачин приходил ко мне в постель и укладывался сначала в ногах, потом на ногах, неизменно оказываясь к утру рядом со мной на подушке. Я обнимал тёплую мерно дышавшую собаку и утыкался носом в шелковистую шерсть. Многие считают, что собаки воняют псиной, для меня же пудель пах Виктором. Чувствуя внимание с своей персоне и полную безнаказанность, Маккачин в конечном итоге забирался ко мне на грудь и принимался лизать в нос, демонстрируя манеры, свойственные своему хозяину. Короче, Маккачин делал всё, чтобы не дать мне заскучать.

Не давало скучать и семейство Нишигори, наперебой поздравляя меня с помолвкой и засыпая градом вопросом по поводу организации торжества. Такеши, правда, отпустил поначалу пару сальных шуточек, вогнавших меня в краску, но получив нагоняй от жены, быстро угомонился. Родители, от которых я в первое время после приезда из Барселоны предпочитал прятаться в своей комнате, предоставив сестре отвечать на все их вопросы по поводу парных колец и заявления Виктора о свадьбе, растиражированного со множеством комментариев в прессе, не затрагивали этой темы. Не знаю, что сказала им Мари, но с расспросами и душеспасительными беседами ко мне никто не приставал. Так что страх, как они всё это воспримут, постепенно отступил на второй план. На первом по-прежнему были изматывающие тренировки. Я должен был доказать всему миру, что Виктор не зря потратил на меня своё время, которое мог использовать для создания и шлифовки собственных программ, и себе, что достоин его. Похоже, вторая из задач была посложнее первой, что бы там ни говорил Виктор во время наших ночных бесед по Скайпу.

Кольцо я не снимал даже на ночь, несмотря на косые взгляды прохожих. Наверное это было по-детски, но я загадал желание, которое непременно должно было сбыться, если надетое Виктором кольцо останется на моём пальце до нашей встречи. Оно поблёскивало в солнечных лучах и холодило палец, являясь одновременно обещанием Никифорова, что скоро мы будем вместе, и подтверждением того, что я не выдумал всё это.


	11. Острава

Pov Виктор  
Крис встретил меня совсем не дружеским объятием и словами:

\- Ты всегда приезжал на соревнования заблаговременно, а сейчас едва успеваешь к короткой программе. Я уж думал, что твоё одиозное возвращение не более чем блеф. Ты выступать-то собираешься или просто поторговать фейсом приехал?

Я заметил, что Юри бросил на Джакометти встревоженный взгляд, однако вмешиваться не стал.

\- Собираюсь. Просто нужно было заехать в Лиссабон и отдать документы в Российское и Японское посольства на перевод, - ответил я. – Надеюсь, к завершению чемпионата они успеют, и мы с Юри сможем пожениться.

\- Поздравляю! – Крис расплылся в улыбке и троекратно облобызал меня. Пришлось терпеть – сам ведь научил его этому русскому обычаю. – Тебе не уйти от большой спортивной славы, в смысле, не отвертеться от мальчишника. А кто самый лучший организатор гульбесов? – тут он многозначительно ткнул себя в грудь кулаком, предоставляя мне почётное право озвучить имя организатора грядущего бесчинства.

Только я набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы попытаться отвертеться его помощи, как подал голос Юри:

\- Мальчишник со стриптизёршей, выскакивающей из торта?

\- Скорее, со стриптизёром, - расхохотался Крис и принялся обнимать Юри.

Тот, нисколько не стесняясь, шепнул ему что-то на ухо, отчего Джакометти ненадолго подвис, а потом продолжил тискать Юри с удвоенным энтузиазмом. 

Сказав на прощание: «Замётано!», Крис стремительно удалился, а мы с Юри отправились в мой номер. Сколько я ни допытывался, так и не смог узнать у Юри, что тот шептал Крису. Даже поревновал немного для порядку, пока Юри не сдвинул вместе наши кровати. 

\- Я очень соскучился, - сказал он, укладываясь у меня на груди.

\- Я тоже, но мне нужно как следует отдохнуть перед выступлением, - я поцеловал его в губы. Если бы только не выматывающие перелёты и очереди в посольствах, меня бы это не остановило. Всю дорогу думал лишь о том, как бы поскорее остаться с Юри наедине и утолить свою жажду близости, но сейчас понял, что если не сдержусь, то мы не сможем уснуть, и назавтра я буду чувствовать себя зомби на прогулке. Тогда упорные тренировки, ради которых я отказывал себе во встрече с ним, могут пойти коту под хвост. – У нас ещё будет время. Осталось всего несколько дней. А сейчас давай просто поспим вместе.

\- Давай. Знаешь, я так пугался всякий раз, когда ты говорил: «Давай спать вместе», думал, ты имеешь в виду совсем другое, - признался он.

\- Забавно было наблюдать за тобой в эти моменты, - я погладил его по волосам. Наконец-то мы были вместе.

 

Pov Юри  
По мере приближения чемпионата Европы я волновался всё больше. Я не только беспокоился за Виктора, но и боялся разочаровать его в постели. Боялся боли, своей неопытности, своего страха… Понимал, насколько жалко выглядел мой прощальный подарок Виктору в Барселоне – разве что не дрожащее от страха существо, едва способное ответить на его ласки, не то, что проявить инициативу. Просмотр гей-порно не помогал справиться с этим страхом. Они там вон какие натренированные, что им стоит перепихнуться по двое, по трое. Ключевое слово «натренированные» засело у меня в мозгах и заставило их думать в неожиданном направлении. Я понял, что могу самостоятельно тренироваться не только на льду. Так к дневным тренировкам добавились ночные. 

Заказав через интернет тюбик лубриканта и небольшой фаллоимитатор, я приступил к тренировкам. Правда, фаллоимитатор показался мне слишком большим, поэтому я решил начать с мизинца. Смазав, я медленно ввёл его внутрь и принялся им двигать. Возбудился настолько, что хватило пары движений рукой по члену, чтобы кончить. Оказалось совсем не так страшно, как я себе напридумывал, поэтому через пару дней я рискнул засунуть в анус средний палец. Он продвигался хуже, но было вполне терпимо, а потом даже приятно. Маккачин сидел на коврике и, склонив голову набок, с явным неодобрением наблюдал за моими действиями. «Это всё ради Виктора, - объяснил ему я, - чтобы нам с ним потом было легче». Пёс тявкнул и улёгся на пол, как бы соглашаясь.

А вот с фалоимитатором пришлось помучиться. Хоть я его и тщательно смазал, а себя не только смазал, но и растянул, у меня долго не получалось засунуть его внутрь. Но я знал, что должен преодолеть свой страх сейчас, иначе могу потом в самый неподходящий момент расстроить Виктора своими слезами, если что-то пойдёт не так. Еле протолкнув пару дюймов игрушки, я понял свою ошибку – нужно было двигать её не так, как я делал, а под другим углом. После этого дело пошло на лад, так что в Лиссабон я приехал уже достаточно натренированным, но всё равно побаивался того, как это будет происходить с живым человеком, у Виктора ведь свои темп и ритм, да и размер, кажется, побольше будет. Не помню точно, ведь я хорошо воспитан, и не смотрел туда в онсене. Однако из-за нехватки времени мы так и не переспали до окончания чемпионата Европы, ну а после… Слова Криса натолкнули меня на мысль сделать Виктору гораздо лучший подарок, чем в Барселоне. Я ведь уже делал это раньше, значит, и сейчас смогу. Главное – выпить для храбрости.

 

Pov Виктор

Мальчишник удался на славу, особенно хорош был Юри, выпрыгнувший из торта в одних трусах цвета металлик и принявшийся энергично двигать их содержимым у меня перед носом. К тому моменту я был уже изрядно подшофе, предварительно отпраздновав на официальном банкете свою победу (Юрка за последние полтора месяца резко пошёл в рост, и теперь у него были проблемы с приземлением прыжков, а остальные были мне не конкуренты). Кажется, нам с Крисом ещё тогда удалось напоить и Юри, так что я имел счастье снова лицезреть абсолютно раскованного Кацуки, который едва не довёл меня до инфаркта своим приватным танцем у меня на коленях, во время которого я едва не обкончался. Ну и как после такого можно было дождаться свадьбы? Утащил я эту эротическую котлетку в наш номер, и, усевшись на стул, попросил исполнить свой танец на бис. Только на этот раз Юри пришлось расстаться и с труселями. Как только он это сделал, я понял, что на этот раз точно не сдержусь и поимею его. 

\- Юри, прекрати, иначе твоей заднице не поздоровится, - честно предупредил я. – Я слишком сильно тебя хочу и не могу больше терпеть.

\- Не надо терпеть, - он расстегнул ширинку на моих брюках, достал из прикроватной тумбочки и проворно раскатал по моему члену презерватив. – Только, можно, я сам?

\- Тебе сегодня можно всё, ведь ты снова сумел меня удивить, - я отобрал у него тюбик с лубрикантом и провёл влажным пальцем по складочкам между ягодиц. Покружив немного, палец проскользнул вовнутрь. Если ему так будет комфортнее, пускай командует парадом.

\- Не больше, чем ты. Надо же, подготовил две новых программы за месяц и получил золотую медаль, - зажмурившись от удовольствия, когда я надавил на простату, шепнул Юри. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты не приезжал – всё время тренировался.

\- Ты, я вижу, тоже хорошо потренировался. Имей в виду: я очень ревнивый тренер.

\- Виктор! – от возмущения Юри широко распахнул глаза. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог с кем-то другим?..

\- Ничего я не думаю, и ты прекрати думать, - я поцеловал его в губы. - Кажется, ты что-то хотел сделать.

\- Да, только ты, пожалуйста, не шевелись.

\- Это будет трудно, но я постараюсь, - пообещал я.

Юри, так и не дав мне раздеться, с крайне сосредоточенным видом медленно опустился на мой член и ненадолго замер. Потом стал понемногу приподниматься и опускаться. Я был восхитительно пьян, и только это извиняет мою торопливость. Я обнял его и прошептал на ухо:

\- Юри, ты можешь быстрее?

\- Что, так плохо? 

\- Наоборот, слишком хорошо, но хочется, чтобы было ещё лучше. Но если тебе так больше нравится… - я не успел договорить, потому как мой пряничек резко дёрнул бёдрами, и я наконец-то кончил.

К счастью, я был не настолько пьян, чтобы сразу отрубиться, поэтому впереди у нас был второй раунд, а наутро мы улетели в Лиссабон забирать документы из посольств и подавать их в аналог нашего Загса. Через два дня после оглашения состоялась наша свадьба. Оставалась фигня – выиграть чемпионат Мира и решить, где мы будем жить.


End file.
